Our Mistakes
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel gets pregnant by Puck at a party the summer before their senior year.. smut... i suck at summarys just read please... rated m for smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge to harshly. Also this is my first time writing smut. In my story Finn and Quinn are still together, the kiss at the end of "Pretending" was scripted. Puck is still with Lauren, for the moment.**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**R&R please!**

**Our Mistakes**

Rachel Berry was going places. She would graduate high school with honours, get accepted into Julliard and then take Broadway by storm! Well she was until she went to a party that Santana was hosting for the start of summer end of junior year and ended up sleeping with one Noah Puckerman.

That brings her to where she is now, sitting on the bathroom floor, the day before she starts her senior year with a pregnancy test in her hand…. A positive pregnancy test in her hand by the way. Her life has changed forever.

**This is just the prologue the chapters will be MUCH longer please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge to harshly. Also this is my first time writing smut. In my story Finn and Quinn are still together, the kiss at the end of "Pretending" was scripted. Puck is still with Lauren, for the moment.**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**Warning smut….**

**R&R please!**

**Our Mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

Throwing away the test after wrapping it in toilet paper, Rachel climbs onto her bed. She hasn't cried yet and she's told herself she won't but as the realisation sinks in that in 6 months she will be a teenage mother, she can't help but think back to that night…

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the couch in Santana's living room between Mike and Brittany, while watching Quinn and Finn make out metres from her face; Rachel decides she really needs to leave the room… hell the party even but she knows she won't get away with it, so she decides on the next best thing._

"_I'm going to the bathroom" Rachel tells Brittany._

"_Ok Rach… do you want some help?" Brittany asked_

"_Um… No I'm fine I think I can manage" Rachel offered a weak smile before making her way upstairs._

_Once she is in the bathroom with the door closed, she looks at herself in the mirror and then fixes her hair that has since fallen from her ponytail as the night has worn on. She thinks about when they were at Nationals and as part of the performance, Finn and herself had to kiss at the end of the first number. She was happy that finally if she made him kiss her he would feel how they used to feel before they broke up and he would come running back to her, happy ending right? But the scary thing was when he kissed her she felt nothing. No love or even lust. She felt nothing towards Finn Hudson and that scared her a little bit, when did she fall out of love with Finn? She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door._

"_Berry, You ok?" Puck asked through the door "You've been in there a while"_

"_Oh… um Noah I'm fine thank you just thinking" Rachel replied. Rachel unlocked and opened the door and smile lightly at Puck before trying to move past him but Puck held his ground. _

"_You look really good tonight Berry" Puck told her. Rachel looked down at her outfit a purple sweater and a black skirt… she usually wore something like this so she didn't think she looked that pretty. _

"_Thank you Noah, you look good also" Rachel replied hesitantly._

_Puck moved closer, putting his hands on her hips and pulled her so she was right up against him_

"_Really sexy" he whispered in her ear._

_Rachel shivered at his words before asking_

"_What are you doing Noah?"_

"_Something I've wanted to do for a while now" He replied and then brought her face to his and kissed her. _

_Rachel was in shock, Noah was kissing her and before she could stop herself she was returning the kiss. This gave Puck the extra confidence to deepen the kiss and Rachel moaned into his mouth. She could feel Puck's smirk against her lips so she lightly bit his bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue, it was Puck's turn to moan. Rachel pulled back from the kiss leaning her forehead against his_

"_We should move somewhere not so public Noah" _

_Without answering, Puck took her hand and led her to a vacant room in Santana's house before closing and locking the door. Puck pinned Rachel up against the door before returning his attack on her mouth. Rachel wanted more so she started to grab the hem of his shirt and slowly started to lift it off him, Puck took over when she was having trouble taking his shirt off without breaking the kiss. Puck trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. Rachel's hands were running up and down his firm chest and running along his abs. Rachel pulled back and started to kiss her way up his chest, and when she saw his nipple ring she lightly tugged at it and smile into his chest when he let out a groan. Rachel stood back and removed her own shirt, blushing at Puck's intent gaze of her bra cover breasts. She held her hands to try and cover herself but he pulled them away_

"_So beautiful Rach, Don't ever hide them from me baby" before rubbing her nipples through her bra._

_Puck took her hand and led her to the bed in the middle of the room and laid her down. Puck began to kiss his way from her stomach lightly nipping as he went to the valley between her breasts. Puck removed her bra and took one of her nipples into his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. Rachel could not contain the moans she was emitting or the wetness between her legs. _

"_Feels so good Noah… more" Rachel moaned in his ear. Puck took his jeans off to release some of the pressure from his aching cock leaving him only in his boxers. Rachel took that opportunity to slide her hand into his boxers and stroke his length causing Puck to moan._

"_Fuck Rachel" he groaned as his hips thrusted forward into her hand. Puck removed her skirt and her panties and put his hands between her folds._

"_Your fucking soaked for me baby" Puck said while his index finger began to rub her clit._

"_Oh god Noah" Rachel moaned as he began to rub her clit faster. Rachel's hips thrusted forward at their own accord and Rachel was panting into his neck. Puck slipped a finger into her tight wet heat while his thumb continued the assault on her clit. _

"_You're so tight baby" Puck breathed in her ear while he continued pumping he finger in and out of her heat. _

"_Oh, hmmmhmmm, so close" Rachel whispered. Puck sped up his actions while kissing the side of her neck and collarbone. _

"_Noah, Noah, Noah" Rachel repeated as she was sent over the edge. _

_While Rachel was coming down from her high, Puck removed his boxers and began to stroke his length in his hand. Rachel looked at him and then stared at his huge cock currently in his hand before licking her lips. _

"_Are you sure Rachel?" Puck asked praying to god she was ready._

"_I am Noah… I trust you" She replied clearly. _

"_It's gunna hurt to start off with but it will get better baby I promise I will make it feel so good" Puck said as he was rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her soaked folds. Puck kissed Rachel as he positioned himself at her entrance. Puck began to rub her clit as he slowly slide his length all the way into her tight pussy._

"_Are you ok Rachel?" Puck asked while he was trying his best not to just fuck her senseless._

"_I'm ok… just give me a minuet" Rachel said while she was adjusting to his cock. After what felt like hours to Puck, Rachel's hips started moving _

"_Move Noah… God just do something" Rachel whined. _

_Puck began to thrust in and out of Rachel very slowly before picking up the pace. _

"_Fuck you're so tight" Puck moaned and Rachel hummed in agreement. _

"_Faster Noah" Rachel asked. Puck grabbed her leg and lifted it up around his lower back sinking deeper into her and began a faster pace. _

"_Rachel baby are you close" Noah moaned as he thrusted deeper into her. _

"_God so close Noah so close" Rachel groaned. _

"_Look at me Rachel" Puck demanded. It took Rachel a few seconds to realise her eyes were closed before opening them and staring into his eyes._

"_Mine" Puck told her while thrusting into her "You are mine" He repeated again._

"_Yours" Rachel whispered before going over the edge milking Puck for all he had. _

_Puck kissed her soundly before slipping out of her they both moaned at the loss. Puck laid next to Rachel on the bed trying to catch his breath. _

"_Are you ok Rachel?" Puck asked_

"_Yeah I am… that was amazing Noah" Rachel turned her head a smiled at Puck._

"_Sleep" Puck whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. _

_The next morning when she woke up, Puck was gone and she was left laying naked in a strange bed after losing her virginity to the boy she realised she loved. _

_(End of flashback)_

Rachel sighed as she sat up in her bed grabbing a tissue from her bed side table and patting the tears away from her eyes. Puck had not spoken to her since that night 3 months ago, but she would see him tomorrow at school and inform him that in 6 months he is going to be a dad.

Crap! "How could I be so stupid" Rachel said to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge to harshly. Also this is my first time writing smut. In my story Finn and Quinn are still together, the kiss at the end of "Pretending" was scripted. Puck is still with Lauren, for the moment.**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any of the characters. I do not own papa don't preach.**

**R&R please!**

Chapter 2

Rachel woke up the next morning running towards her adjoining bathroom straight to the toilet to empty its contents.

"What a fabulous day to start the morning" she said sarcastily to the toilet bowl. She then flushed the toilet and went to the basin to brush her teeth. She put some mouthwash in her school bag because she figures she will need it for later. She gets dressed and heads downstairs to get breakfast and pack her lunch before heading off to school.

"Good morning star" Rachel's dad Leroy said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad, how are you?" Rachel asked with her mega watt smile.

"I'm good sweetie. Did you remember that I will be joining your father in Texas for his business trip? My flight leaves at 2pm and we will be gone for 1 week. We put some money into your bank account and the alarm system is up and running and if you need any help while we are away Maria Puckerman said you are more than welcome to stay with them if need be". Leroy explained.

"Oh yeah I remembered (she didn't) I will be fine by myself have as much fun as you can have while watching daddy in court". Rachel replied.

"I will" Leroy laughed.

"I better get going don't want to be late first day of my senior year". Rachel smiled, "I love you dad see you soon".

"Love you to star". Leroy hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Have a great day, daddy and I will call you after dinner tonight".

Rachel grabbed her bag and headed to her car parked in the driveway. On her way to school the most ironic song came on and she couldn't help but turn it up just that little bit louder then it needed to be a sing along.

**Papa I know you're going to be upset**

**'Cause I was always your little girl**

**But you should know by now**

**I'm not a baby**

**You always taught me right from wrong**

**I need your help, daddy please be strong**

**I may be young at heart**

**But I know what I'm saying**

**The one you warned me all about**

**The one you said I could do without**

**We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please**

**[Chorus:]**

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**

**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**

**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**

**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**

**He says that he's going to marry me**

**We can raise a little family**

**Maybe we'll be all right**

**It's a sacrifice**

**But my friends keep telling me to give it up**

**Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up**

**What I need right now is some good advice, please**

**[chorus]**

**Daddy, daddy if you could only see**

**Just how good he's been treating me**

**You'd give us your blessing right now**

**'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please**

**[chorus]**

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**

**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**

**[repeat]**

**Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh**

**Don't you stop loving me daddy**

**I know, I'm keeping my baby **

Just as the song finished she was turning into the parking lot of McKinley High. She fiddled with her hair as she locked her car and made her way to the main entrance. She made her way to her locker, so far so good, she thought, I haven't seen him yet. As she got to her locker and switched over the books she would need for her first and second period she felt a presence behind her. She shut her locker and turned and was relieved to see Kurt and Blaine standing behind her holding hands.

"Going morning Kurt, Blaine. I heard you had transferred to McKinley I'm so happy that you are here". Rachel smiled up at the two boys.

"Thanks Rach, it's going to be great being here. Plus I have a feeling I will make it into the glee club they have going" Blaine laughed.

"Of course Blaine we will be so happy to have you. Our chances of winning Nationals will greatly improve with your voice". Rachel complimented.

"Ahm" Kurt began "Rachel Barbra Berry where have you been all summer. You came to Santana's party and then it's like you have just disappeared off the face of the earth". Kurt asked her.

"Sorry Kurt I've just been busy you know vocal lessons, dance and acting classes. I'm really sorry I didn't make an effort". Rachel apologised.

"That's alright my fellow diva, but don't let it happen again". Kurt laughed while grabbing Rachel's arm and moved Blaine and her towards their first class.

"Promise". Rachel smiled.

Rachel was in her second class when she started feeling sick, she shot her hand up and asked Mr Shue if she could use the bathroom but before she could ask she was out of the classroom heading towards the nearest bathroom. Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and ignored Quinn who was currently doing her make up at the basin and headed towards the nearest stall to empty her guts.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked "Are you ok?"

She heard Rachel flush the toilet and come out and headed to the basin to rinse her mouth out with water.

"I'm fine Quinn thank you" Rachel nodded politely.

"That's not fine, you vomited are sure you're ok, the great Rachel Berry never gets sick you remind us everytime one of us in glee gets a cold". Quinn asked sounding genuine.

Rachel turned to Quinn who had concern in her eyes, she looked deep into them to make sure she wasn't just being a bitch but couldn't find a trace of insincerity in her eyes.

"No… I'm not ok". Rachel whispered holding back the sobs threatening to come out

Quinn took a piece of gum out of her makeup bag and handed it to Rachel. Rachel took the gum and put it in her mouth before she sat down on the floor of the bathroom leaning up against a wall. Quinn had never seen Rachel Berry so defeated, she looked so sad; even though Quinn hadn't done anything to her lately she felt guilty and wanted to help her out.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Quinn asked

"Yes but not with you… no offence" Rachel replied.

"Look Rachel I know I've not been the nicest to you and I act like a bitch to 99% of the time but it's our senior year aren't we meant to like try and all be friends before we go to college? Rachel you're not that bad and I'm sorry that used to treat you like shit, but I've grown up over the last few years, getting pregnant and having a baby does that to you" Quinn finished just in time to hear Rachel balling her eyes out.

Quinn sat beside Rachel and hugged her just letting the girl cry in her arms.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel muttered into Quinn's hair.

"What?"

Rachel pulled back and looked Quinn right in her eyes and whispered

"I'm pregnant" before bursting out into tears again.

Quinn was in shock, Rachel Berry, pregnant? Quinn had some many questions when, where, why but most importantly who.

"Rachel you need to calm down, the stress isn't good for the baby sweetie" Quinn told Rachel.

"Your right I'm sorry I'm just so scared" Rachel said between sobs.

"I know I was scared too and it's ok to be scared but you also have to be brave and strong even when you think you can't you have to try" Quinn whispered.

Rachel slowly stopped crying and collected herself. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but she didn't care, all Rachel was happy about was finally being about to tell someone even if that someone was Quinn Fabray.

"Who is the dad Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly.

Rachel turned her head to face Quinn trying to hold back tears.

"Noah" Rachel replied.

"When?" Quinn continued

"At Santana's party. He said that I was his and then we feel asleep and I woke up the next morning and h-he was gone" Rachel started sobbing quietly again.

"That prick" Quinn whispered to herself. "I take it he doesn't know about the baby"

Rachel shook her head no and continued to sob.

"Look Rachel I know we aren't the best of friends but you're going to need someone who can help you through this and I know what I feels like. I would really like to help you if you will let me?" Quinn asked Rachel

"You're not just saying that and then are going to go around and tell everyone and destroy my life?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled softly at Rachel "No Rachel I promise I won't tell anyone about the baby and I will help you for as long as you will let me" Quinn said genuinely.

"Ok" Rachel smiled back at Quinn.

"Ok" Quinn declared "First things first have you booked a doctor's appointment?"

"No I only found out yesterday I guess I've been in shock"

"Well I can book you the appointment I still have some numbers in my phone I can book it for you when I get home from school, anytime ok with you" Quinn asked

"Thank you Quinn that would be lovely and yes anytime of course after glee but I'm sure I can miss out on some singing lessons to go to the most important appointment of my life" Rachel replied

"Of course, come on lets go back to class we only have 10 minutes left of the lesson" Quinn told Rachel.

Rachel let Quinn help her up she splashed some water onto her face to try and get rid of most of the redness before letting Quinn take her hand and walked back to Spanish.

"I will come and get you for lunch. I will meet you at your locker" Quinn smiled

"You don't have to Quinn".

"Sure I do it's what friends are for" Quinn laughed at Rachel. Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug "It will be ok Rachel I promise" Quinn said to her new friend.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel smiled and turned and opened the door to head back into class.

**A/N Puck will find out soon and so will the rest of the glee club. Any ideas on what the gender of the baby will be? And do we want a Santana and Rachel friendship as well or just stick with Quinn as the random friendship?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own glee or its characters. Finn is still with Quinn, Puck is with Lauren for the moment and the kiss at the end of "Pretending" was scripted. **

**Thank you to SuzQQ my first reviewer it made my day :D**

Chapter 3

Puck walked into glee club at the end of the 1st day as a senior with his usual cocky attitude. Puck was surprised as shit when he saw Quinn fucking Fabray and Rachel Berry sitting next to each other talking and laughing.

What the fuck? Puck thought as he made his way towards the back row to sit next to Finn who was currently sporting the same facial expression as he was… utter shock.

"Dude when did Quinn and Berry become bff's" Puck asked Finn.

"No clue" Finn replied while still staring at his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend laughing with each other.

Rachel started to notice Puck walk into the room. When she saw Puck make his way to Finn she thought she'd feel angry with him… well she was but not as mad as she thought she should be. In fact all she wanted to do was run into his arms and cry… oh god his perfect arms, he's so strong and sexy and… wait stop it Rachel! Damn hormones, Rachel sighed.

Rachel turned back to Quinn who gave her a knowing look, the looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting back into a fit of giggles, while the rest of the glee club made their way into the room. They were pulled from the conversation when Santana cleared her throat.

"What the hell Q? Why are you sitting with Man Hands" Santana basically yelled.

"Shut up Santana, I'm sitting here because Rachel is my friend and friends sit together" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"So we can be friends with Rachel now?" Brittany smiled.

"Of course" Quinn told the ditzy blonde.

"Yah! Rachel it will be so good. You can help me make sure my cat isn't reading my diary and I can help you go to the bathroom now because we are friends. Remember I couldn't help you at Santana's party, thank god Puck went and helped you out" Brittany smiled before fiddling with her bracelet.

"You helped Berry go to the bathroom Puck?" Lauren asked confused

"No, I just needed to use the toilet, Berry was in there and I just moved her along" Puck lied smoothly.

"Yeah what Puck said" Rachel said

Puck winced, she never called him Puck unless he's been an ass and let's face it he had been. He took Rachel's virginity and ditched her while she slept. Granted he had to go home to look after his sister Sarah because his mum got called into work that night, but he could of woke her up or called the next day.

Before the conversation could continue, Mr Shue came into the room and began the lesson.

"Welcome back everyone; hope you had a great summer"

Mr Shue was responded with a few grunts and yeah's most of them weren't paying attention, to distracted with Quinn and Rachel's new friendship.

"Anyways" Mr Shue continued "This weeks assignment will be to sing a song that describes how you are feeling this week, a simple and easy assignment to start us off with" Mr Shue finished.

Rachel couldn't care less about the stupid assignment, all she was worried about was the baby growing in her belly and how she was going to tell the father who was currently staring holes into the back of her head. As soon as glee was over Rachel said goodbye to Quinn and headed to her locker. She wanted to get out of that room and away from that boy who had gotten her into this situation in the first place. Puck knew he had to talk to Rachel so he followed her to her locker; just as she was closing her locker door he spoke up.

"Look, I'm really sorry about being a dick that night to you"

Rachel turned to face Puck, but before she could open her mouth to speak he continued

"I only left because mum needed me back to babysit Sarah because she got called into work and you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you"

"Why didn't you wake me? Instead I've spent the whole summer feeling like crap and feeling s-so used" Rachel whisper chocking back sobs.

Puck pulled Rachel into a hug and whispered in her hair

"I'm really sorry Rach, I didn't use you I promise, I just didn't know if you regretted it and I didn't know if you wanted to speak to me after that so I just ignored the situation as best as I could"

"Noah I needed you, I still need you" Rachel cried against his chest "Noah I'm so scared"

"Rach what's the matter are you ok?" Puck asked worriedly.

"No Noah I am not ok" Rachel pulled back anger laced in her voice "Far from it actually, you took my virginity, you told me that I was yours while we were having sex and then you left in the middle of the night leaving me in a strange bed _naked _and then you haven't spoken to me for 3 freakin' months!" Rachel harshly said.

Puck dragged Rachel into an empty classroom even though school had ended he didn't wanna have this conversation in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I guess I just freaked out, I remember that I'm dating Lauren and I don't wanna be that guy"

"Oh my-"Rachel began to speak "You have a girlfriend Noah, a girlfriend, I'm the other woman, I am a horrible person oh my god" Rachel began to sob harder and sat on the floor under the whiteboard in the room.

"Hey you aren't the bad one here, it's me I'm the fuck up Rachel" Puck said as sat next to Rachel and pulled her into his lap and let her cry. Puck kissed her forehead and placed kisses in her hairline. Rachel pulled back so she was straddling him and their faces almost touched.

"Did you mean it Noah" Rachel whispered

"Yes" Puck replied truthfully

"So did I, I think I've always been yours" Rachel pressed her lips onto his before pulling back.

"Be with me" Rachel asked

"Ok" Puck muttered pulling her into a deep kiss. Puck pulled back a few minutes afterwards

"I'll break up with Lauren tonight"

"Are you sure"

"Positive baby" Puck smirked

At that statement Rachel began to tear up.

"Hey no tears, this is a happy thing not a sad thing baby" Puck tried to comfort Rachel

"Yes this is but there's something else Noah" Rachel's tears where running freely down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant".

**A/N I wanted Rachel to know Puck wanted to be with her not just because of the baby so that is why she asked him to be her boyfriend before she told him about the baby. How do you want the glee club to react to the pregnancy? R&R please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Disclaimer I own nothing! Warning smut..**

Chapter 4

Puck was currently driving to Rachel's house 10 minutes after being told he was going to be a father… again. His truck is behind Rachel's mini cooper, he offered to drive her home but she refused to leave her car overnight in the school's parking lot. Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway next to her car and watched as Rachel got out and headed to the front door and went inside.

"Fuck!" Puck muttered to himself as he climbed out of his truck and headed for the front door.

When he was in her lounge room, he saw her sitting on the couch and staring at her hands like they were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Puck knew he had to break the tension.

"Look, Rach, I'm not gunna bail" He told her

Rachel looked up at Puck with a watery smile "I know Noah, but thank you for voicing it"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Puck sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"I'm going to keep it" She looked Puck in the eyes before going on "No abortion, no adoption. I couldn't handle the what if's you know?" Rachel paused before quickly adding "Of course you know Noah I'm sorry I didn't mean". Rachel was cut of my Puck

"It's ok Rachel I know what you meant" Puck grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently.

"We are going to be ok right?" Rachel asked

"Of course baby we are a couple of good lookin jews" Puck smirked at her

"How does the way we look after anything to do with if we are going to be ok or not?" Rachel laughed

"S' gift" Puck said

Rachel couldn't hold back the laugh that spilled from her lips

"That makes no sense" she giggled.

"Where are your dad's" Puck asked

"Away on business they will be gone for about a week, and before you ask no they don't know about the baby" Rachel replied as she put her hands on her stomach.

"So wait… you're here all by yourself for a week? That shit ain't kosher I'm staying here with ya" Puck declared.

"I highly doubt your mum will let you stay here for a week, but she did tell my dad's that if I needed to stay with anyone while they were away I could stay with her" Rachel smiled as she remember the off Maria Puckerman told her dads.

"Well babe, pack a bag your coming and staying with me for the week" Puck picked Rachel up and kissed her lips lightly before pulling his phone out to call his mum to let her know about the new house guest. "Now babe" Puck laughed and gave her butt a light tap to send her on her way. Rachel frowned at him before heading up stairs.

Xxxxxx

As they were driving to the Puckerman's Rachel's phone went off to let her know she had a new text.

**Quinn: Booked your appointment with Dr Johnson for Wednesday at 4pm. Hru u feeling do u want me to come with u?**

_Rachel: Thankyou Quinn. I'm feeling alright not feeling sick at the moment. Your attendance isn't required as I have told Noah, but you are welcome to attend if you want_

**Quinn: How did he take it? And no its ok it's a special moment you to should share it together just call me afterwards**

_Rachel: He took it well. I'm going to bed staying at his house while my fathers are away on business. And of course I will call you, you will be the first person... thank you so much Quinn xo_

**Quinn: No probs Rachel xo**

"Who was that?" Puck asked while concentrating on the road

"Quinn… she, ah, booked a doctor's appointment for me it's 4pm on Wednesday if you interested in coming"

"Wait how does Quinn know and of course I will be there babe" Puck said as he reached out and interlaced their hands

"She was in the bathroom this morning while I was throwing up. She said she will help me in anyway she can and I don't know why but I truly believe she wants to be my friend. Don't ask me how I just do"

"Does she know it's mine" Puck hesitated

"Yes, Noah, I am not ashamed that you are the baby's dad… Wait… are you ashamed that I'm pregnant with your child?" Rachel whispered

"No! Of course not, I just didn't want Quinn to freak out that I'm the dad given Beth and all" Puck replied

"Oh of course sorry"

Puck turned into the driveway and got out of the truck and ran around to Rachel's side to help her down.

"Why thankyou Noah" Rachel smiled

"No probs babe" Puck smirked as he turned to get her bags from the back of the truck.

"Are we gunna tell mum about the baby?" Puck asked as they walked to the front door

"Not right now if that's ok I want to tell my dad's first" Rachel replied

"Sure, whenever you are ready" Puck kissed her temple as he put one bag down to open the door, before he could unlock the door his 10 year old sister Sarah opened the door and hugged Rachel.

"Rachel" Sarah screamed

"Sarah how are you" Rachel smiled down to the little girl currently clinging to her

"I've been good. Mum said you're staying for a whole week is that right?"

"Yep brat" Puck said popping the 'p', "Now move and let the lady in"

Sarah moved out of the way to let her brother and Rachel inside. Just as she did Maria came out of the kitchen to greet the two teens.

"Hello Rachel it's great to see you again" Maria smiled at Rachel and her son

"It's good to see you too. Thank you for letting me stay for the week" Rachel said politely

"It's no problem sweetie, I'm much happier knowing Noah's girlfriend isn't home alone" Maria smiled at her son

"Ma how did you know?" Puck asked his mother

"A mother knows, she always knows" Maria smirked at Puck "Now I've been called into work tonight so Sarah is staying at Cathy's for the night because I won't be home till 10am tomorrow and it's not your job to get her ready for school. Just behave tonight and no funny business while I'm away, if you do use a condom; dinners in the oven just turn the oven on. Come on Sarah grab your bag you're going to make me late" Maria kissed both Rachel and Noah on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Bye Rachel bye Puck" Sarah said and followed her mother.

"Did my mum just say condom?" Puck asked Rachel with a disguised look on his face

"Yes she did but I think it's a little late for that" Rachel laughed at his face

Shaking the look of his face Puck turned to Rachel and grinned

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight"

"Seems like it" Rachel smiled as Puck leaned down to kiss her

"So many possibilities" he said into her lips

"Wait, Noah, your still with Lauren I'm not having sex with you while you still have a girlfriend" Rachel told him

"But you my girlfriend" Puck stated as if it was obvious

"I know that but she doesn't" Rachel sighed

"Your right first thing tomorrow babe" Puck kissed her cheek

"Now get me some dinner our baby is starving!" Rachel smiled

Xxxxx

Rachel was lying in Puck's bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. She was laying in her nightgown when Puck opened the door to reveal a shirtless Noah Puckerman in nothing but his boxers. Rachel swallowed hard before turning over to face the window her back turned to Noah. Puck saw her actions and smirked to himself, tonight's going to be fun he thought as he turned off the lights and laid next to Rachel pulling her up against him so her back was firmly pulled to his chest. Puck began to kiss her neck while his hand rested on her belly.

"So beautiful Rachel" He whispered into her ear

"Rachel turned her head so she was looking at him before kissing his lips softly. Puck deepened the kiss and bit her lip gently so she would open her mouth to grant his tongue access.

"Hmmm" Rachel said against his lips. Puck turned them so Rachel was lying on her back and he was hovering above her, before kissing her neck again. Rachel began to feel his chest with her hands and began to play with his nipple ring between her fingers, as Rachel did this pulled her nightgown up revealing her panties.

"Noah, wait I'm not having sex with you" Rachel said breathlessly

"I know doesn't mean I can't play around with you pretty pussy" Puck smirked at her

Rachel shivered at his words and dropped her head back down onto the pillow while Puck removed her panties.

Puck put his fingers in between her folds to find her soaked. He pressed kisses to both her hip bones before nudging her clit with his nose.

"Hmmmm Noah" Rachel breathed out

Puck smirked into her heat before running his tongue from her entrance to her clit and began to lick and suck her pussy.

"Oh fuck Noah" Rachel moaned. In her lust filled state she didn't notice that she swore.

"Your pussy tastes so good Rach, do you wanna taste baby" Puck asked while rubbing his index and middle finger through her heat.

"Ah, please don't tease, I'm so close" Rachel complained

Puck thrusted his tongue inside her as far as he could before he began to fuck her with his tongue, he removed his tongue from her heat and replaced it with two fingers while he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her so she could taste herself.

Rachel was riding his fingers in desperate need to find her release, tasting herself only made her wetter. Puck's thumbs brushed up against her clit and that's all it took to send Rachel flying over the edge screaming Puck's name. While Rachel came off her high, Puck adjusted his boxers; Rachel noticed and gave him a sexy smile.

"Need help with that Noah" Rachel asked innocently

"If you're offering" he grinned

Rachel just sat on her knees and pushed him so he was lying on his back before slipping him out of his boxers. Rachel stared at his cock, he was huge and it was all hers which made her smile again. She pumped him in her hand a few times causing him to groan before she took the tip of his cock and licked it like a lollipop collecting the pre cum onto her tongue.

"Fuck, so good baby" Puck said as he felt his whole cock at the back of her throat. Deep throat… fucking score he thought. Rachel began playing with his balls rolling them in circles in her hand gently. Licking her way back up to the tip and then covering her mouth over his cock until the base was hitting the back of his throat she swallowed.

"I'm gunna cum Rachel move if you don't wanna" Puck looked down to see Rachel staring him the eye and gave him the look that let him know he was allowed to cum in her mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel" Puck grunted as he came in her mouth. Rachel swallowed before releasing him with a pop.

"Best blow job ever" Puck said

"Thank you" Rachel blushed

"No way don't get shy on me now babe" Puck smirked as he tucked himself back into his boxers and watched Rachel pull her panties up.

"Sleep Noah" Rachel whispered as she lay down on the bed and her eyes grew heavy. Puck pulled her so he was spooning her kissed her temple gently and put his hand on her belly protectively. His last thought before sleep was that he could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to coolhan08, SuzQQ, Beccarwen and gleeful star for the reviews. I know what the gender of the baby will be :D Once it's revealed I will like some ideas of baby names. Also do you want Rachel's dad's to be supportive? Thank you to everyone who is reading and keep reviewing.**

Chapter 5

Puck woke up that morning to the movement of Rachel flying out of bed heading towards the bathroom. Puck got up and followed her and held back her hair when she was throwing up and rub soothing circles on her back.

"Are you ok" Puck asked Rachel as she got up and flushed the toilet

"Yeah, I'm just praying that this morning sickness goes away"

Puck kissed Rachel on the forehead before handing her toothbrush to her.

"You go get ready for school and I will make us some breakfast ok?"

"That sounds amazing" Rachel smiled before she started brushing her teeth.

"Why are you still here?" Rachel asked Puck

"Waiting for you to undress for your shower" Puck smirked as he looked her up and down

"Get out now" Rachel laughed as she pushed him out the door and closed it

"Women" Puck muttered

"I heard that" Rachel said from behind the closed door.

Xxxxxx

Puck had never been to school so early in his life. They pulled into the school parking lot with 45 minutes to the bell. Puck suggested another round of last night after breakfast but Rachel just laughed at him… as if he were joking. Puck got out of his side of the truck before running around to the passenger side to help Rachel down.

"Rach I've gotta go find Lauren and tell her about us"

"Ok but just don't tell her about the baby not until our parents know"

Puck nodded his head in agreement before kissing her quickly on the lips. They walked to the main entrance of the school before splitting up, Puck to find Lauren and Rachel to find Quinn.

Puck found Lauren sitting in the indoor bleachers watching the wrestling team warm up. Puck sat next to Lauren before clearing his throat

"Hey um we need to talk" Puck said

"Shoot" Lauren looked at him

"I think we should break up"

Lauren looked at him for a second like he had just grown 2 heads.

"What do you mean break up no one breaks up with me" Lauren declared

"Pretty sure I just did. Look we were never going to work; I'm me and your… you. Let's just cut our losses say we had fun and move on" Puck replied clearly getting annoyed.

"Why? Have you missed having your pick of the sluts we call cheerleaders"

"No, there is someone else though, Rachel"

"_You_ are dumping _me _for _Berry_ imma bash that bitch" Lauren stood up and made her way down from the bleachers

"Wait no" Puck stood up and followed her "You can't hit her just because I dumped you it doesn't work that way"

"Wanna bet?" Lauren smirked

Puck was starting to panic; Lauren was making her way out of the indoor gym to find his girlfriend his pregnant girlfriend to beat her up.

"Lauren wait! You can hit Rachel, she's pregnant" Puck told her when he caught up with her, inches away from the door that leads to the hallway.

Lauren stopped and turned around slowly "You got Berry knocked up?"

"Yes"

"Wow… that sucks" Lauren told him sincerely.

"Yeah, she has such a bright future and my awesome sperm had to fuck it up" Puck sighed

"Do you love her?"

Puck thought about the question for a moment before replying "yeah I think so"

"Well then I wish you the best, well as best a person can wish someone who is about to enter the life as a teenage parent"

"So are we cool" Puck asked

"No" Lauren replied honestly "I really liked you and even though I don't wanna beat Rachel up anymore I'm still pissed as hell that you cheated on me. So here what I'm gunna do. I'm going to quit glee club, I won't have to see you two and it kind of punishes you and Berry because good luck finding at 12th member" With that Lauren turned and walked away.

Puck ran his hands up and down his face "Well that could have gone worse" Puck said to himself before making his way to tell Rachel the bittersweet news.

Rachel found Quinn in the choir room by herself.

"Hey Quinn, how are you this morning?" Rachel asked the blonde

"Hi Rach, I'm good but the question is how are you?"

"I'm as good as can be, Noah has been very understanding and is standing by me. He is off to tell Lauren that they are through because he wants to just be with me and concentrate on our family. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Quinn sat up a little straighter in her chair when she saw the seriousness on Rachel's face

"How did you know that giving Beth up for adoption was the right call?"

"Well, Puck and I weren't together to start off with and we really weren't ready to be parents. I mean at the time my mum and dad had kicked me out and Puck's house didn't have enough room for all of us to live in" Quinn paused before continuing "But when I saw her for the first time, when I held my daughter in my arms I realised how much I loved her and how much I wanted the best for her and I couldn't provide her with the mother that she needed, but someone else could"

"My mum" Rachel whispered

"Yeah, Shelby" Quinn whispered back and wiped away a few tears "I didn't give her Beth to hurt you Rachel" Quinn said while looking Rachel straight in the eyes

"I know Quinn… You were just being a good mother to her and giving Beth the life you couldn't give her, it just happened to be with the person that didn't give me the life I kind of wanted" Rachel sighed

There was a paused between the two girls as they thought about Beth and Shelby both wondering what they are up to at this very moment before Quinn broke the silence

"What you going to do?"

Rachel smiled and rubbed her belly "I'm going to keep it, Noah and I, in 6 months we will be parents and I am so scared" Rachel laughed lightly as tears ran down her face

"Tomorrow when you see that baby on the ultrasound and hear it's heart beating, it will all be worth it I promise" Quinn smiled at the memory

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel pulled Quinn into hug her, just then Puck entered the room

"Hey girls"

"Hi Puck" Quinn said

Rachel stood up from Quinn's hug and made her way over to Noah who was standing near the piano and hugged him.

"How did she take it?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip with worry

"As well as can be I guess. But she knows about the baby"

"What!" Quinn and Rachel both said at the same time

"Well it was either that or watch her bash you Rachel, she was really mad" Puck said defensively

"Is she going to tell anyone?" Quinn asked the question she knew Rachel needed an answer to

"I don't think so Q, but she is quitting glee club"

That snapped Rachel out of her daze, "So she isn't going to tell anyone about the baby but she is going to quit glee club"

"Yes but don't worry about glee club baby we still have enough members now that Blaine is with us"

"Yeah that's true isn't it… So many things are going to change in my life so soon that I just want one thing normal before everything changes you know?" Rachel asked Puck

"Yeah I know baby, I know" Puck kissed Rachel's forehead

"And don't worry Rach you have Puck and me, and if anyone starts shit I'm still HBIC" Quinn smiled at her friend

"Thank you guys" Rachel smiled

Xxxxx

Rachel and Puck were sitting in the waiting room at Dr Johnson's office waiting for their name to be called. That day at school, Rachel was happy that Lauren had not told anyone about the pregnancy which she was grateful for. Quinn had sent her a message wishing her good luck and to call her ASAP after the appointment. Rachel could tell Puck was nervous his knee wouldn't stop bouncing.

"Berry" The nurse called out

Rachel and Puck stood and followed the nurse to the back room where she asked basic questions like when was her last period etc. and took some blood to make sure everything was ok with her.

"Now you will get the blood results in a few days it's just protocol but Dr Johnson will be here shortly to perform the ultrasound" The nurse smiled at the teens before exiting the room

"Are you ready to see our kid?" Puck asked Rachel

"No but I guess I have no choice" Rachel smiled weakly at Puck as Dr Johnson came into the room

"Hello there, I understand you to are expecting and need an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" Dr Johnson said as he was preparing the equipment

Rachel and Puck both nodded in agreement and watched the doctor prepare for the ultrasound

"Ok now this will be cold" He told Rachel as he put the gel onto her belly

Rachel winced a little at the cold before a sound filled the little room

"Hear that, that is the baby's heart beat very strong and steady right where it should be"

"Wow" Puck and Rachel both said together. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and lightly squeezed it

"That's the head, the body and can you see here" The doctor pointed to the screen "That's the baby's feet"

"Look Noah it's our baby" Rachel smiled at Puck with tears in her eyes

"Yeah babe that's our kid" Puck smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips quickly

Dr Johnson smiled at the young couple "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes" Puck and Rachel said in union

"From the looks of it, I'd say you are expecting a little girl, and you are about 12 and a half weeks along Miss Berry"

"A little girl" Rachel said as she watched her daughter on the screen

The image disappeared off the screen and Dr Johnson handed Puck the DVD and gave Rachel a cloth to wipe the gel away.

"I have book an appointment in a month so you will be about 16 weeks" Dr Johnson told the couple as they were exiting the room.

"Thank you" Rachel said

"See ya soon doc" Puck smiled at the doctor before grabbing the bill and heading to his truck with Rachel's hand in his. As they sat in the car they were both thinking about the little girl that will meet in just 6 months.

**a/n so it's a GIRL yah I know a lot of you wanted to see them have a girl so there she is next chapter glee club finds out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own glee or its characters. I do not own Back to Black, raise your glass, she will be loved or songbird. Please R&R! I have the next 3 chapters planned out so I hope you like them.**

Chapter 6

It was now Friday and Rachel was sitting in the choir room waiting for glee club to commence. She was still wrapping her head around seeing her baby- correction- her daughter just 2 days ago and hearing her heart beating. Rachel decided today will be the day that the rest of the glee club finds out about the baby. Lauren already knew and Rachel figured it would be a matter of time before she spilt the beans, considering that her plan of "revenge" backfired as they still had enough members to compete in competitions.

Mr Shue walked in the door and quieted everyone down.

"Okay guys listen up!" He said while he clapped his hands "Only 4 of you have come to me with songs to perform so there will only be 4 performances. I wish more of you had come up with some songs but being the first week back I will let it slide this once. Blaine, Santana, Puck and Rachel have all prepared something for you today so show them 100% of your attention" Mr Shue said before sitting down next to Mike who was sitting in the back row. "Whose first" He asked from his seat.

"Me" Santana stated, Santana sung Back to Black followed by Blaine who sung Raise your glass next up was Puck.

"So this song is to Rachel, just remember I'm always here for you"

Rachel smiled at Noah while he began to play his guitar.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**[in the background]**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah**

**[softly]**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

Everyone clapped but Puck was only interested in what Rachel had to say.

"You love me?" Rachel asked Puck from her seat

"Yeah I do Rach"

Rachel stood up and made her way to Puck who was still in the middle of the room and kissed him.

"I love you too Noah" Rachel smiled.

"Boo… So Puck likes guys now! Just so you know if you ever want some of this again step away from RuPaul." Santana snapped

"Fuck off Satan" Quinn began "He's with Rachel now so find some other poor soul to sink your claws into" Quinn finished

"Hmm… maybe Finn Q, after all I do know how to keep him satisfied" Santana snapped back

"Does it bother you that you have sex with every guy in the school?" Kurt asked "I mean it's called having morals"

Before Santana could reply Mr Shue interrupted the fight

"That's enough, stop with the fighting!" He turned to Rachel who was still standing next to Puck

"Would you like to perform now Rachel?"

"Yes, thank you Mr Shue. I'm singing this song for 2 people and they know who they are" Rachel smiled at Puck and he sat down in the seat she had just left.

**For you, there'll be no more crying**

**, For you, the sun will be shining**

**, And I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know its right**

**To you, I'll give the world to you,**

**I'll never be cold' Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**.And the songbirds are singing,Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before**

**.And I wish you all the love in the world**

**,But most of all, I wish it from myself**

**.And the songbirds keep singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before, like never before.**

By the end of the song Rachel had tears in her eyes as well as Quinn.

"Is Rachel gay?" Brittany asked innocently

"No Brittany I'm not gay, even though I love Quinn as my sister she wasn't the 2nd person I was singing to" Rachel replied

"Was it me?" Finn whispered

"No" Puck said, Puck looked at Rachel and they had a silent conversation between the two of them before continuing "She was singing to me and our unborn daughter"

There was a collective gasp throughout the room before Finn stood up

"You knocked another one of my girlfriends up… What the fuck?" Finn charged at Puck and punched him in the mouth, Puck was lucky enough to get one swing in before Sam and Mike separated the pair.

"What the hell man?" Puck asked as he felt his busted lip. "You guys broke up"

"Noah are you ok?" Rachel asked

"Fine" Puck grunted

"Finn what the hell?" Quinn asked "Do you still love Rachel or something?"

"What? No! Well not in a romantic way just as a friend, it just seems that Puck gets everyone I care about pregnant, I love you Quinn I promise" Finn looked at Puck before continuing "I'm really sorry man, I over reacted, congratulations guys" Finn said sincerely.

"it's ok man, I probably would of done the same thing" Puck held out his hand for Finn to shake which he did.

"When are you due?" Kurt asked

"10th of February" Rachel smiled

"I'm gunna be a aunty" Brittany clapped before giving Rachel a hug

"Yeah you are Brit" Rachel laughed

"He's only with you for the baby Rachel. As soon as he gets bored he will come running back to me" Santana told the room

Rachel looked at Puck before glancing down at her shoes. Did she actually believe Santana Puck thought?

"Satan let me get one thing straight, I love Rachel Berry and I love our daughter I don't even like you understand? It will be you who will never see this again" Puck said as he gestured towards himself.

"Whatever we'll see" She smirked before leaving the room with Mercedes following closely by.

"When did Mercedes become friends with Santana?" Quinn asked

"Since I told her I was going to be Rachel's friend and I can see I made the right choice I'm going to be a aunty" Brittany smiled.

"Well that has been an interesting practise" Mr Shue began "Everyone is dismissed besides Puck and Rachel".

Everyone left the room leaving the two teens and the adult.

"Do your parents know?"

"No, but we are telling my dad when they get back from a business trip next week and then we will tell Noah's mum"

"How far along are you, have you been to the doctor?"

"I'm 12 and ½ weeks and yes went to a doctor on Wednesday, we are having a girl and my blood results came in today and everything is clear, I am also taking pre natal vitamins" Rachel answered

"If you need any help or someone to talk to I am always here kids" Mr Shue told them

"Thank you" Puck said as he took Rachel's hand and lead her to the truck.

Puck stopped Rachel before she could open the truck door.

"Did you believe what Santana said in there?"

"Yes and no. I know you will never leave the baby but I worry that you might leave me, I couldn't do this without you Noah"

"You asked me to be your boyfriend before I found out about peanut and what did I say?

"Yes you said yes" Rachel whispered "I'm sorry for doubting you"

"Don't be just remember I love peanut and her mamma very much"

Rachel laughed "Peanut? That's the nickname for our daughter"

"Yep Beth was Drizzle so our kids gotta have nickname too, Peanuts badass" Puck laughed

"Well then I love peanut and her dada very much as well, now take me home, I want my sexy boyfriend to make love to me" Rachel told him.

**a/n I would really love some more reviews keep reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n I do not own glee or any of the characters used. For the record I do love Santana but every story needs a bitch lol. R&R :D**

Chapter 7

Puck broke just about all of the speeding laws to get back to his house. His mum was at work and Sarah was at a friend's house, the house was free and clear for him and Rachel to fool around. Once home, he grabbed Rachel who was laughing at his eagerness and took her to his bedroom. He closed the door before laying her gently on the bed and began to kiss her.

"Noah" Rachel moaned softly as he began to knead her breasts through her top. Puck took Rachel's shirt off and began to suck and nip lightly at her breasts- thank god for built in bras- Puck thought. Rachel ran her fingers through his Mohawk and gently tugged at the ends just the way he likes.

Puck brought his head back up to her mouth to kiss her before taking her skirt and panties off. Rachel then un did he belt and pushed his jeans down with her feet thanking god that he was going commando today.

"You're so big Noah" Rachel moaned as he pumped his cock in her hand and rubbed her thumb over his the tip. Puck moaned into her neck before pushing her hand away and began to lick her pussy. Rachel moaned before Puck flipped them over so he was on the bottom.

"Ride me Rach, I want you to ride my cock" Puck told her

"Like this?" Rachel asked innocently as she rubbed his length up and down her soaked slit before impaling his cock.

"Fuck Rach, so tight"

Rachel began to rock her hips in a figure 8 while adjusting to his size before sliding up and down his cock at a medium pace.

"Noah… mhmmmhmmm, so good" Rachel moaned as Puck thrusted his hips up as she was sliding down.

"Faster" Puck grunted out

Rachel began to ride him hard and fast, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself, while Puck gripped her hips hard… they were sure to bruise but she didn't care.

"So close" Rachel breathed out, Puck slipped his hand down between them and began to rub her clit is fast circles this is all it took to send Rachel screaming over the edge calling his name and sending Puck over with her.

"Fuck I love you" Puck said while trying to catch his breath, Rachel hummed in agreement before slipping off him much to his and her disapproval.

"I love you too Noah so much" Rachel said to him before standing up and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"So much" She said to herself once she was alone in the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Before Rachel knew it, it was Monday afternoon. Puck had dropped her back to her place after school that day so she could catch up with her parents. She kissed Puck goodbye before heading inside. Rachel put her school bag into her room before heading downstairs to search for her parents. She went to her daddy's office first and saw no one, then their room nothing, she heard laughter coming from her "Oscar room" so she headed to the basement. She smiled as she saw her dad's organising the DVD cabinet while having a play fight over how musical (dad) where better then action films (daddy).

"Hello sweat pea" Rachel's daddy Jonah said as he saw his daughter come down the stairs.

"Hello daddy, I missed you" Rachel hugged her daddy and then sat next to her dad on the couch.

"How was school" Leroy asked

"Fine, same stuff just a different day, we didn't have glee practise that's why I'm home a little bit earlier" Rachel told her fathers

Jonah continued to show Rachel and Leroy that action films where much better to have around the house then musicals, when he opened the DVD player to put one on and to prove a point, he saw a blank disc already in there with gold stars on it. He thought it was a tape of her singing so he decided to put it on, you can imagine the shock when an image of a sonogram comes on the T.V instead.

"What's this?" Jonah asked

Rachel looked up from her conversation with her dad and paled. She forgot to take out the disc when she and Noah watched it here after her doctor's appointment.

"A baby" Rachel whispered "My baby"

"Y-Y-Your what?" Leroy asked his daughter

"I said my baby" Rachel said a little louder

They all silent, all watching the video on the television, Rachel put her hands on her belly protectively.

"Why would you throw away your future, you were going to be a star!" Leroy screamed

"I still will be. Noah and I plan to move to New York, I will just have to work harder to become a star while being a mother" Rachel said quietly.

"Puckerman knocked you up?" Jonah yelled "First Quinn, now you whose next?"

"No one but me, his next baby will be when we want to give our daughter a sibling, he loves me daddy" Rachel cried

"Get rid of it or get out" Leroy said with an eerily calm voice.

"No!" Rachel screamed

"I will not abort or adopt my daughter out, daddy she's my baby" Rachel cried

"You have ½ an hour to get your things and leave" Leroy said and then left to go upstairs.

"Daddy?" Rachel turned to her daddy and pleaded

Jonah just shook his head and followed his husband upstairs. Rachel went to her room and packed all her clothes, her photo albums, her memory box and her laptop before grabbing her car keys her phone and purse and headed downstairs. She loaded her car up before giving one last look at her childhood home before getting into her car and driving off. She parked her car on the side of the road a few blocks down from her house. She called Noah but there was no answer so she called Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn answered her phone

"Quinn" Rachel managed one word before crying into the phone

"Rachel! What's wrong?" Quinn asked urgently

"My dad's kicked me out, I'm homeless" She sobbed

"Oh my… look where are you?"

"Sitting in my car near my house"

"Come to my house. Stop crying just enough to drive her ok sweetie. You can stay with us for as long as you need to" Quinn told Rachel

"Ok thankyou Quinn"

"It will be ok I promise" Quinn said before the two girl hung up

Rachel drove to Quinn's after calming herself down. Quinn and Finn were waiting for her out the front of Quinn's house. Rachel parked her car before running out and collapsed into Quinn's awaiting arms. She hugged Quinn so tightly it was like Rachel thought if she didn't she would die. Quinn cooed into her ear telling her everything would be ok.

"Let's get you inside" Quinn took Rachel and guided her in the house with Finn behind them.

Quinn sat her on the couch and got her mum from the kitchen. Judy knew Rachel was on her way but didn't know the reason. Judy entered her lounge room to be met with a crying girl. Judy rushed over to Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Judy asked

"Mum Rachel's pregnant and her parents kicked her out, she needs a place to stay" Quinn inform her mother

"I understand if you want me to leave" Rachel whispered

"What? No I made the mistake to kick Quinny out when she needed me the most, the least I can do is help you out. Our home is your home Rachel you are welcome here for as long as you need to" Judy told Rachel and kissed her temple.

"Thank you Judy" Rachel hugged the woman tightly

"Can someone call Noah?" Rachel asked Finn and Quinn

"I will" Finn told the girls

"Let's get you settled" Judy said and took Rachel and Quinn into Quinn's room while Finn called Puck

"You go for Puck" Puck muttered into his phone

"Dude… You needa come to Quinn's house, Rachel got kicked out and…"

"I'm on my way man" Puck hung up the phone and told his mum Rachel needed him. He was in his truck and on his way to Quinn's his girl needed him and he was going to be there.

**a/n I will updating a few days I have work tomorrow so I will get a chapter up by the 12****th**** of august**

**R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to everyone who as reviewed and selected me as a fav author or story :D SuzQQ, kiki, alsiamgen and no-so-innocent thank you for the reviews. Please R&R I do not own glee or its characters**

Chapter 8

"Where is she?" Puck said as he ran into the Fabray home

"She's in the bathroom, she locked herself in" Finn informed Puck

"The bathroom attached to my bedroom" Quinn added

Puck walked into Quinn's room and shut the door behind him. He knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Rach, Baby? Are you ok?" Puck asked Rachel. He waited for a reply but only heard her sobs.

"Rachel let me in please" Puck's voice begged. He waited a few moments before adding "If you don't let me in I will kick the door down… You know I will".

Rachel sighed from inside the bathroom before unlocking the door and returning to her seat on the closed lid of the toilet. Puck closed the door and knelt down next to her, studying her face, he could see how hard she had been crying; her eyes were puffy and red and she has no makeup on but to him she was so beautiful, he just wanted to put her back together again.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, Puck was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles to reassure her.

"They wanted me to get rid of her" Rachel whispered. Puck gently squeezed her hand, silently asking for her to continue.

"They saw her on the T.V and they still told me o get rid of my baby so I could be a star. I used to think my destiny was to be a star, taking Broadway by storm; but maybe my destiny was to be a mother. I haven't even met her yet and I already love her more than anything in this world. More than a stupid Tony award or playing Maria"

Puck kissed her temple he could tell she wasn't done so he let her finish.

"I feel her move you know?" Rachel looked Puck in the eyes before continuing "It feels like butterflies like when I'm nervous or whenever I'm around you" Rachel smiled slightly "And they asked me to pretend that I didn't feel her, pretend that I'm not in love with her daddy, to pretend I don't love her and to just forget about her and move to New York" Rachel sobbed. Puck took Rachel into his arms, they were sitting in the same position they were when she told him she was pregnant, just a different room.

"You are going to be a star Rachel. But that's not what will define you. Being an amazing mother, a lovely wife and an awesome person. Yes one day I will make you my wife… Mrs Puckerman. Can you imagine our daughter as the flower girl for our wedding, she'll have you eyes, those big brown doe eyes that I can never say no too- so she'll be spoilt" Rachel and Puck both laughed at that. "Your dads are fools to think Rachel Berry can't be an amazing mother and a fucking star all at once"

"What are we gunna do?" Rachel asked

"Your gunna come live with me, mum will be stoked that were giving her a 100% Jewish grandbaby even if we are young. After that we will take each day as it comes, just get through school and doctor's appointments. Kurt got me a job at his father's garage, and because I know how to fix cars I get paid full rate not as an apprentice, so more money for bills and the baby" Puck smiled

"No matter what just remember I love you very much and Peanut" Puck told Rachel

"I know, we love you too… so much"

"Let's go see Quinn, she really worried about you"

"Ok" Rachel stood of Puck's lap and let Puck take her hand and lead her into the lounge room. Quinn ran up to Rachel as soon as she was in sight.

"Rach, are you ok?" Quinn asked while hugging her friend

"I'm feeling much better now that Noah has talked me down for the ledge"

"Are you staying with us or Noah sweetheart" Judy asked concerned

"I think I will stay with Noah if he's mother will let me" Rachel said

"If she doesn't, the guest room will become Rachel's room in an instant" Judy reassured the girl

"Thank you Judy" Rachel hugged Judy before hugging Quinn followed by Finn

"It's getting late we should probably leave so we can talk to my mum" Puck told the room

"Of course, call me afterwards Rachel" Quinn told her quickly becoming best friend before walking them to Puck and Rachel's cars.

"I will Quinn" Rachel smiled lightly

"Bye" Puck and Rachel said as they waved to the three people standing outside the Fabray home.

Puck got into his truck while Rachel got into her car, before waving to Quinn and Finn and driving to Puck's house. Rachel and Puck went inside the house as soon as they arrived. Puck called out for his mum was reading in her bed, she called Noah into her room and was happily surprised when Rachel followed him.

"Rachel dear, I didn't know you were coming over. There is some leftover dinner in the fridge for Noah but there will be plenty for you if you haven't eaten dinner as well" Maria told them

Rachel smiled at Maria before nervously looking at Puck.

"Ma, Rachel and I needa tell you something. Rachel's pregnant and her dad's kicked her out" Puck blurted out.

Maria looked at her son and his pregnant girlfriend before putting her book down and stood up, walking to the couple before pulling Rachel into a hug.

"You stay with us ok Rachel?" Maria whispered

"Please?" Rachel begged before bursting into tears

"Shhh, of course darling, you are carrying my grandbaby" Maria took Rachel's face in between her hands before wiping Rachel's tears away with her thumbs.

"How far along is she Noah?" Maria asked her son

"3 months and it's a girl. We only found out a week ago that she was pregnant just so you know" Puck responded

"Even though I wish you two would of waited I am not going to judge you. I was 20 when I had Noah and I know how hard it is to raise a baby without support. You are my son and I will stand by you and in turn I will stand by Rachel as well" Maria told the two scared teens. "Now Rachel have you eaten?"

"Um… No not since lunch" Rachel admitted

"Well that will not stand, come on there is some lasagne in the fridge and after that why don't you take a nice hot shower before having an early night? Pregnancy zaps all your energy, trust me" Maria advised Rachel

"That sounds divine" Rachel moaned in pleasure.

Xxxxx

After her shower Rachel was taking Maria's advice and went into Noah's (their) room and laid down on their bed. Puck came in shortly after before turning off the light and spooned with Rachel, resting his hand on her belly.

"I love you Rachel Berry" Puck told her before kissing her temple and cuddling into her more.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman and so does your daughter. Whenever your around she moves like crazy" Rachel smiled into the dark.

"I can't wait to feel her kick, to hold her" Puck said into her hair

"Neither can I" Rachel agreed before letting sleep take over.

**a/n new chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own glee or any of the characters I do not own the voice within by Christina aguliria . Thank you to everyone who has alerted this story and reviewed :)**

Chapter 9

Rachel was standing in her and Noah's room, staring at herself in the mirror. It had been a month since she was kicked out and her life had changed so much. Puck and Rachel had just returned from her 16 week doctor's appointment and everything was going well with peanut. She was healthy and so was Rachel and Rachel couldn't be more pleased. She smiled to herself in the mirror while rubbing her swollen baby bump, she was happy her bump had popped out a bit, now you could see proof of her daughter. Rachel had tried to contact her father's a few weeks ago but they were still both angry and upset with her. Puck told her to forget about them but Rachel wasn't going to give up that easy, she wanted to remind her parents that she was their daughter, just like peanut was hers; she wanted her daughter to grow up with her grandfather's. Things between Puck and Rachel were going good; his job at the garage gave them enough money to pay off her last two doctor appointments and to put some money away into savings. Rachel had her New York fund that she started when she was 10, Puck didn't want her to use it but Rachel insisted that her family comes first, so they had money to buy a cot, prams, clothes and bottles when the time came. Maria had been very supportive to the couple. She had given Rachel a person to talk to about pregnancy besides Quinn, and Maria was the mother figure Rachel always dreamed Shelby would be. Sarah was so excited that in 5 months she would be an aunty, and she was also giving Rachel a glimpse of what to look forward to in the future (or dread however you wanna look at it). Quinn had become Rachel's best friend and Judy was always talking to Rachel about motherhood and being just as supportive as Maria. The glee club had stuck by Rachel when the rest of the school found out, even Santana became nicer to her when she realised Puck was in love with Rachel, they were no means best friends but Santana didn't tease her or try and make her life hell anymore. Rachel was interrupted from her thoughts when Puck came into the room and hugged her from behind, putting his hands on her small baby bump.

"Babe" Puck said and locked eyes with her in the mirror "Is it weird that seeing your baby bump gets me really hard?" Puck smiled into ear

"I believe it's normal for it to turn you on. It's like you have claimed me" Rachel whispered and shivered slightly as he began to kiss her neck.

"S' true, your mine" Puck growled before turning her around and began to kiss her. "All mine" he repeated.

"Yours" Rachel panted. Puck picked her up bridal style before laying her on the bed and began to remove all of her clothing, while kissing every new bit of exposed skin. Puck was hard as a rock and Rachel's hormones made her horny all the time. There was no need for much foreplay before Puck was thrusting into her tight, wet heat.

"I love you" Rachel panted

"Love you too" Puck grunted out

Rachel began to play with her nipples while Puck thrusted into her.

"Fuck… faster Noah, mhmmm, god, please faster" Rachel begged

Puck increased his speed, all that could be heard in the room were Rachel's moans and Puck's grunts and the sound of the two connecting over and over again. Puck began to suck on her nipples while Rachel tugged on his Mohawk.

"You close baby?" Puck panted

"So close" Rachel managed to get out

Puck increased his pace as he felt Rachel's walls begin to flutter around his cock. He began to rub her clit at a furious pace before Rachel's clamped down around his cock and came with such force that she felt like she was going to black out. Puck thrusted a few more times into her before spilling his seed deep inside her.

"Fuckin hell Rach" Puck groaned as he slipped out of her and pulled her into his side. All Rachel could do is hum in agreement; Noah Puckerman had just fucked Rachel Berry speechless.

Xxxxx

School had become a different place for Rachel now that she was pregnant. Noah would walk her to her locker and to all her classes; she had her lunch with Noah, Finn and Quinn in the cafeteria. The only thing that hadn't changed was the staring and the whispers, but now instead of freak they would call her a whore. She had only been slushed once since the school found out she was pregnant before Finn and Puck beat the crap out of the hockey player who dared to fuck around with Puck's girl. Girls were still coming up to her daily telling her they had slept with Puck the night before but she never believed them because Puck was always with her. Rachel was making her way to glee club by herself (a rare moment that she has to herself) when 2 cherrios confronted her.

"So how many girls are you going to let your boyfriend fuck behind your back before you dump him?" A red headed girl asked Rachel with a smirk

"I can assure you he hasn't been with anyone but me" Rachel told the girls before trying to make her way around them only for the blonde girl to push her back into some lockers.

"Nah ah, we needa put you back in your place. You are a loser and Puck is hot, he is only staying with you because of your bustard child, but how long do you think a self-proclaimed sex shark can keep slumming it with a girl like you when he could be hooking up with hot girls like us?" The blonde questioned.

Rachel was shocked; the blonde girl had a point, would Noah cheat on her? No of course not, Noah and Rachel had gotten together before he found out about the baby, he loved her.

"You two bitches kindly fuck off and leave the poor girl alone before I tell everyone you two came to my daddy practise needing to be tested for herpes" A voice boomed from behind the 3 girls.

The 2 cherrios paled when they turned and put the voice to the face before running in the other direction.

"Santana?" Rachel asked

"You know that Puck loves you and he wouldn't cheat on you. I mean the first 2 weeks after everyone finding out about you and him and the baby I tried to sleep with him at any given opportunity and he passed me up, _ME_, a fine piece of ass, so there is no way in hell he would ever cheat on you with those two sluts" Santana told Rachel

"Thank you Santana, not for trying to sleep with my boyfriend but for defending me and reassuring me"

"Well even I wouldn't push a pregnant chick into some lockers. Just don't tell anyone I was nice to you" Santana said before walking to glee with Rachel behind her.

When Rachel arrived in glee club she sat in between Quinn and Puck. Puck kissed her on the cheek and interlaced their hands. Mr Shue came in the room to start the lesson.

"Ok guys before I tell you what we are doing for the week, the glee club have a song to sing to Puck and Rachel" Mr Shue smiled at the teens before sitting behind them while the rest of the club went to the front of the room and took their places.

"We will always be here for you two and we are a family we have your backs" Quinn said while the rest of the club even Santana hummed in agreement.

"This is for you" Finn told them before Brad began to play the piano.

**Young girl, don't cry **

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall **

**Young girl, it's all right **

**Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly. **Quinn sang

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream 

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems 

No one ever wants or bothers to explain 

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means . Finn sang

_When there's no one else _

_Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend _

_Just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength _

_That will guide your way _

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within. _The whole glee club sang

**Young girl, don't hide **

**You'll never change if you just run away **

**Young girl, just hold tight **

**And soon you're gonna see your brighter day. **Santana sang and softly smiled at Rachel

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed 

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid 

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold 

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul. Sam sung

_When there's no one else _

_Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend _

_Just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength _

_That will guide your way _

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within. _The glee club sang

Yeah... 

Life is a journey 

It can take you anywhere you choose to go 

As long as you're learning 

You'll find all you'll ever need to know 

You'll make it 

You'll make it 

Just don't go forsaking yourself 

No one can stop you 

You know that I'm talking to you. Mercedes sung to the couple

_When there's no one else _

_Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend _

_Just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength _

_That will guide your way _

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within _

**Young girl don't cry **

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall **Quinn sang as she looked at her best friend.

Puck and Rachel just smiled; they knew they had their friends to support them which they really did need. Rachel wiping her tears away smiled at the room before saying

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me… to us to have your support. Peanut is going to have a lot of crazy uncles and aunties"

"Thanks guys" Puck said as he fist bumped all the guys

"And I think we have just found a number for sectionals" Mr Shue smiled

Rachel laughed a genuine laugh before being surrounded in a group hug but the people she loved the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n will be posting two chapters tonight because I won't be able to upload a new chapter till Sunday I do not own anything. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and thanks to everyone who has reviewed… R&R**

Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since the glee club sang to Puck and Rachel. Rachel walked into school alone, Puck was offered a day to work because Burt needed to go to a doctor's appointment so he took the day off to help Burt out.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?" Finn smiled as Rachel approached her locker

"I'm well thankyou Finn. You don't have to be my bodyguard, although I'm 99.9% sure Puck asked you to watch me while he was at work" Rachel said

"He said you'd say something like that and I should just keep telling you that he didn't ask me" Finn paused "Crap! I said too much"

Rachel laughed at the clueless boy in front of her.

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted her boyfriend and best friend before kissing Finn on the lips

"Hey babe"

"Hello Quinn, you can take your boyfriend off bodyguard duty that Noah has put him on, I am perfectly fine to be by myself" Rachel giggled

"Finn you are no longer needed. As her best friend I will be looking after her while Puck's away or as Rachel likes to put it her "bodyguard". All my years of HBIC has to come in handy someday" Quinn laughed

"Whatever, but if Puck punches me, it's on your conscious" Finn playfully glared at the girls before heading to class.

"Come on Quinn, we have maths" Rachel told Quinn

"Oh yah! My favourite class" Quinn said sarcastically

Xxxxx

By the time Rachel got back home she was exhausted. School seemed to drag on forever and she missed Noah like crazy and he didn't get home till 7pm which was still 2 hours away.

"Rachel?" Sarah asked

"Yes sweetie"

"Since its Friday I was wondering if you and I could have a sleepover in my room. You can sleep on my bed and I will sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor?" Sarah asked shyly

"That sounds lovely. We can eat lollies ad watch DVD's, I could braid your hair if you want" Rachel offered

"Yeah, that sounds really good. Cuz I don't think you'll have much time for me once the baby comes" Sarah said sadly

"That's not true sweetie. I will always have time for you even when the baby is here. You are like my little sister, I will always be there for you Sarah" Rachel assured the girl

"Ok" Sarah seemed reassured by Rachel's words.

"Want to help me cook dinner?"

"Yeah that would be awesome"

Rachel led Sarah into the kitchen and they began to cook spaghetti bolognaise.

It was 6 o'clock by the time the girls had finished cooking dinner. Maria and Puck's dinner was in the microwave ready for them to heat up when they got home. When the girls had finished their dinner, Rachel and Sarah got dressed into their PJ's and went upstairs into Sarah's room to begin their sleepover.

When Puck got home after a long ass day at work all he wanted was to eat, shower and kiss his girl. He was not expecting to be greeted by an empty lounge room when he opened the front door, so he headed upstairs and heard Rachel and Sarah giggling in his sister's room so he went in to see them.

"Hello girls, I'm home"

"Hey babe" Rachel said from her position on Sarah's bed

"Hi bro" Sarah said before turning back to Rachel and began to laugh again

"OK what's so funny?" Puck asked

"Well… We are having a girl's night so we started talking and then we started talking about the baby which led to what we used to look like when we were little" Rachel began

"So I showed her that picture of you after ours cousins dressed you up" Sarah finished

Puck paled "You didn't" he said daring her to say yes

"She did!" Rachel burst out into laughter while holding up the picture of Puck aged around 9 dressed as a princess while having a tea party with his cousins.

"Pink totally is your colour" Rachel giggled as Puck winced at the memory before heading out the door to the kitchen to go eat his dinner. As soon as Puck left Rachel and Sarah began to roll on around on Sarah's bed in a fit of laughter.

After he was showed that photo Puck completely avoided upstairs, by 11pm he was showered and lying in bed trying to sleep. Rachel snuck out of Sarah's room and went into her and Noah's room. She climbed into bed next to Noah and let Puck begin to spoon her.

"Missed you" Rachel whispered in the dark "How was work?"

"Good, just wanted to get home to my girl but she was having a girls night" Puck laughed quietly

"Sarah thinks that when the baby is born I won't have any time for her I wanted to reassure her that it will never happen. She's like my sister I love her very much"

"You're too good for me you know?" Puck said into Rachel's hair

"No I'm not Noah. I love you and you are stuck with my crazy forever"

"Promise" Puck asked while kissing her neck softly

"I promise" Rachel said before closing her eyes

Xxxxx

Puck woke up alone in their bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs to see his mum, sister and girlfriend eating pancakes.

"Morning darling" Maria said to her son

"Morning" Puck grumbled before getting some pancakes and took a seat next to Rachel at the table

"Noah remember we are having a glee get together at Brittany's tonight. Your mum said we are allowed to stay the night" Rachel told Puck

"That's tonight?" Puck asked

Rachel shook her head yes before collecting everyone's plates but Noah's and stacked them into the dishwasher.

"My only condition is if there is alcohol no drinking Noah, someone needs to look after Rachel" Maria said

"Yeah ok ma, jeeze, no drinking"

Xxxxx

Rachel and Puck arrived at Brittany's house at 6pm; the party had most definitely started.

"Yah, now everyone is here" Brittany said excitedly as Puck and Rachel walked into Brittany's living room where everyone was sitting. Quinn and Finn were sitting on the love seat, Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the ground, while Santana, Kurt and Blaine where sitting on the couch. Puck took the only empty seat before pulling Rachel to sit down on his lap.

"How long have you all been drinking?" Rachel asked her friends

"A few hours" Finn replied

"Though I'm not drinking, thought you'd want someone to have a sober conversation with" Quinn told Rachel

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel smiled "Noah since Quinn isn't drinking and I know how much you wanted to play beer pong with the boys you can drink tonight if you want" Rachel informed Noah

"Really?" Puck asked

"Yes"

Santana made a whip sound before Rachel and Santana started laughing. It was about 10pm when Blaine suggested party games. That's when things went bad.

"Spin the bottle" Brittany giggled as she waved around an empty beer bottle and made everyone sit in a circle.

"Everyone has to kiss. Girl on girl" Santana began before being interrupted by the boys by their claps, wolf whistles and hell yeahs "_AND_ boy on boy" She finished

"No way I'm all for gay pride but there is no way in hell I'm mackin on any of my boys" Puck said

"Too bad" Quinn said and spun the bottle which landed on Kurt

"Don't be jealous now Blaine" Kurt drunkenly laughed as he pecked Quinn on the lips.

Kurt spun the bottle and it landed on Mercedes, Mercedes spun and it landed on Artie, Artie spun and it landed on Santana, Santana spun and it landed on Puck.

"Pucker up Puckerman" Santana slurred her words. Puck and Santana kissed before Santana deepened the kiss to which Puck went along with, it when from an innocent peck to a full blown make out session. Rachel and the rest of the group just stared at Santana and Puck as they pashed in front of everyone. Finn pushed Puck down to break the kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn roared "Your girlfriend is right here, it was pecking only not full blown making out" Quinn screamed. Quinn slapped Puck across the face before turning to Rachel.

"Quinn, I'd like to go home now please. Maybe I could stay at your house" Rachel whispered holding back tears

"It was just a game" Puck slurred

"I'm not sure it was Puck" Rachel spat before storming out of the house. Puck tried to follow her but Quinn kneed him in the balls.

"You're a jackass?" Quinn said before following Rachel.

"Dude!" Finn said before turning to follow his girlfriend.

"Fuck" Puck shouted for no one.

Rachel cried the whole drive to Quinn's. Once inside, Finn passed out on the couch before Quinn took Rachel into her room.

"H-How could he do that to me? Right in front of me" Rachel sobbed "Those cheerleaders tried to tell me, I just didn't listen I never thought he would" Rachel said brokenly

"It's ok Rach. He was drunk, I'm sure he just forgot who he was kissing. He loves you" Quinn told her best friend

"I love him Quinn, were having a baby together he's not allowed to forget who he's kissing" Rachel whispered. "It wouldn't hurt as much if it was a random girl, but it's Santana, she's so much prettier than me, more experienced and they have history"

"He loves you so much Rach. Even when I was carrying Beth, he never looked at me the way he looks at you" Quinn reassured her friend

Rachel just continued to stare at a spot on the wall before Quinn got up and gave her some PJ's. Rachel changed in Quinn's bathroom while Quinn changed in her room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rachel asked Quinn

"Of course" Quinn replied and laid down on her double bed. Rachel got in the other side before Quinn turned off her bedside lamp.

"He loves me right Quinn?" Rachel whispered

"More than you'd ever know" Quinn replied

Before they both fell asleep.

**a/n don't hate me I promise to fix it asap R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I do not own glee or any character used or any of the songs used or mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of repeated loud banging on Quinn's front door. She got up and went into the living room to see Puck. He looked like he had been up all night crying, his eyes were puffy and red to put it like Puck would say he looked like shit.

"Let me see her" Puck begged Finn

"I don't think that's a good idea man. She's really upset" Finn told Puck

"You really hurt her" Quinn said

"Yeah Puck you really hurt me" Rachel said and alerted everyone that she was in the room. "Why are you here? Get tired of Santana's tongue down your throat?

"Rachel I am so sorry. I was drunk it didn't mean anything. I love you Rach you and peanut" Puck begged

"Oh I know you love our daughter but you clearly don't love me enough or respect me enough not to break my heart"

"That's not true and you know it Rachel" Puck said a slightly annoyed. "I fucked up, it will never happen again. Santana told me to tell you that she was really sorry and she doesn't want us to break up"

"Y-You spoke to her after I left?" A hurt expression swept across Rachel's face

"Yes but"

"Get out" Rachel interrupted "Your free to fuck whoever you want, were done" Rachel said before sobbing

"Rachel I love you" Puck said tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't lose the mother of his child, the love of his life.

"Get out Puck" Rachel said bluntly before turning around and walking back into Quinn's bedroom.

"Rachel?" Puck called out softly before crying in the middle of the Fabray's living room. Finn hugged his best friend not caring how un cool he might look, his best friend was hurting and he needed him.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her" Quinn began to tell Puck before Puck stood up and left Quinn's house extremely angry.

"Rach?" Quinn asked as she knocked on her own bedroom door

"Quinn, i-is he gone?" Rachel asked as Quinn came inside the room

"Yes" She said softly

"I-I didn't mean to break up with him. I was just so angry and now he is probably having sex with Santana as we speak" Rachel sobbed

"He would never do that to you Rachel, he loves you too much"

Xxxxx

It was 3pm and Rachel and Quinn were watching television in the living room when Rachel heard the sound of a guitar fill the air followed by Noah's voice from the front lawn of Quinn's house.

**They said love hurts**

**I wrote that book**

**I climbed that wall**

**I had one look**

**But you just came around**

**To say hello**

**The streets were filled**

**With guilty hearts**

**And here was I**

**Right from the start**

**And I lost everything**

**When I lost you**

**So tell me**

**Why should I let you go?**

**Give me twenty good reasons**

**I need to know**

**And at the point**

**there was no pain**

**There was no sky**

**There was no rain**

**For all there was was you**

**And your sweet face**

**But life is life**

**And things will change**

**Like scenes upon an**

**Actor's stage**

**Tomorrow comes today**

**for all we know**

**So tell me baby**

**Why should I let you go?**

**Give me twenty good reasons**

**I need to know**

**Give me twenty good reasons**

**Give me twenty good reasons**

**Give me twenty good reasons**

**I need to know**

After Puck finished singing he looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I've only been without you for 5 hours and I'm miserable. I made a mistake and I hate myself for it. For making you cry for hurting you. But Rachel I fucking love you, so damn much, that its scares me sometimes. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, not even myself. I am so sorry baby, please take me back" Puck begged on the front lawn.

Rachel stared at the boy in front of her. She loved him so much, the only person she loved more was her daughter- their daughter.

"Just don't hurt me again" Rachel whispered

Puck's shoulder's visibly relaxed and he ran up to Rachel and picked her up before kissing her sweetly.

"I'm so sorry baby, I love you" Puck kept whispering over and over again. She could feel his tears on her cheek; she pulled back so she could wipe his tears away before telling him she loved him too.

"So much, I'm yours" Rachel whispered

"Mine" Puck said before kissing her gently.

And it was true she was his and he was hers.

Xxxxx

Rachel decided to stay the night at Quinn's so the next time she saw Noah was at school the next day. Rachel was happy to see him she really missed him.

"Hey Noah" Rachel greeted Puck

"Rach I missed you baby" Puck said as he hugged and kissed his girl

"So did I but the bell is about to go in a few minutes and I really have to pee" Rachel said before kissing his cheek and nearly running to the toilet.

Rachel was washing her hands when the last person she wanted to see walked into the bathroom.

"Rachel can we talk?" Santana asked

"I'm sorry I'm going to be late for class" Rachel said

"Please it will only take a moment"

Rachel sighed "Ok"

"I'm truly sorry about the part Rachel. I didn't mean that at all, I feel nothing towards Puck I was just hurting and I wanted to feel something other than pain"

"What do you mean hurting?" Rachel asked Santana who looked emotionally drained. There was a long pause between the girls.

"I-I'm gay Rachel" Santana whispered "I'm gay and I'm in love with Brittany but she's with Artie and only loves me as a friend. It just got too much for me to handle that night, so I used Puck as an escape. I'm so sorry" Santana said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, Santana" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "It will be ok, it's ok, I forgive you, I'm so sorry that your hurting" Rachel told her friend before pulling Santana into a hug before Santana broke down

"I love her so much Rachel"

"I know you do. I know" Rachel comforted Santana, she couldn't care less that she was missing history she just wanted to make her friend stop hurting.

Xxxxx

Rachel and Santana walked arm in arm to the canteen before joining the rest of the glee kids at their lunch table.

"Everyone I am not made with Santana so neither will any of you be" Rachel told the group. Rachel was met by shocked stares before words of agreement. Normal Rachel was scary, pregnant Rachel was terrifying.

Xxxxx

Glee rehearsal was that afternoon. They were practicing their numbers for sectionals. The group would be singing 'The voice within' and Rachel and Finn would be performing 'Bring me to life' by Evenenanse.

Rachel and Finn's duet would be performed first followed by the group number. Mr Shue was happy with the progress being made on the songs that he let them leave on time today.

"We are gunna kick ass at sectionals" Rachel told Quinn, Finn and Puck as they drove home.

"Totally" Finn agreed before kissing Quinn who was next to him in the backseat.

"Of course babe, we are all badasses" Puck said. That caused the whole group to start laughing. Puck dropped Finn and then Quinn of at the houses before driving back to the Puckerman's. Grabbing both his and Rachel's school bag he walked into the house and followed Rachel to their room.

"Can you believe I'm 4 and a half months already?"

"I know, I can't wait to meet her"

"Same, she's moving around heaps I can't wait till you will be able to feel her kicking"

Puck kissed Rachel lightly before resting his head on her stomach.

"Hello baby girl, my peanut, daddy can't wait to meet you baby girl" Noah cooed to Rachel's belly. Rachel smiled at Noah

"Now being a Puckerman there are only 2 rules 1) no dating till your 30 and 2) you must be a badass. You are going to be so spoilt and loved when you come out. You have an amazing mummy who would do anything to help you and to keep you safe. She loves you so damn much, we are both lucky to have her. She will believe in you when you don't believe in yourself, she will sing to you all the time, god I hope you have her voice. And me, I will play sports with you and teach you how to beat up guys. I will always protect you peanut, I love you baby girl" Puck said to Rachel's belly before he kissed it and looked up too Rachel.

"That was beautiful Noah" Rachel whispered as tears filled her eyes

"S' true"

Rachel smiled at Noah before kissing him, they made love twice that night and every time one of them came they would repeat the same words

"Mine"

"Yours"

**a/n I won't be updating until Sunday R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I do not own glee or any character used. I do not own bring me to life by evanescence, the voice within by Christina aguliria or got nothing on you by BOB feat. Bruno Mars. Please R&R**

Rachel was 5 months pregnant and hated that none of her old clothes fit her anymore. She felt fat and ugly and having a boyfriend like Puck didn't not help her. Rachel was scared that Puck would think she was ugly and leave her for a size 2 skank. Quinn had given her all of her old maternity clothes so Puck and Rachel didn't have to buy new clothes with money they didn't really have. Puck had told Rachel that he still thought she was sexy and beautiful but his efforts landed on deaf ears. It was Saturday… sectionals… and for the first time ever, Rachel Barbra Berry just wanted to skip the competition so she could go home and rest… Peanut was really sucking her energy.

"Ok guys, I'm so proud of all of you, the numbers are fantastic and you guys have done so well in rehearsals, we are going to win today" Mr Shue told the group in their green room. New Directions cheered and laughed before high fiving each other, everyone but Rachel.

"Rach what's wrong?" Brittany asked Rachel with concern

"I'm just so tired. Need to save my energy for today" Rachel said before she yawned and rested her head on Puck's shoulder.

"Is Sparkles making you tired?" Brittany asked

"Sparkles?" Puck looked at the blonde

"Yeah Sparkles, that's what I think you should call the baby; Sparkles Puckerman, sounds cool"

"There is _NO _way in _HELL _that I am calling _MY _kid fucking _SPARKLES"_ Puck pouted

"Well this is interesting but I am going to the bathroom, Sparkles is pressing on my bladder" Rachel laughed before leaving the room

"Yah! Sparkles" Brittany exclaimed when Rachel used her nickname

Puck sighed before rubbing his hands over his face

Rachel kissed Puck good luck before her and Finn made their way onto the stage and took their places. The spotlight when to Rachel who was standing in the middle of the stage, dressed in a black dress that all of the girls wore and Finn who was standing beside her wearing jeans and a white formal shirt.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Wake me up

**(Wake me up inside)**

I can't wake up

**(Wake me up inside)**

Save me

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Wake me up

**(Bid my blood to run)**

I can't wake up

**(Before I come undone)**

Save me

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

Wake me up

**(Wake me up inside)**

I can't wake up

**(Wake me up inside)**

Save me

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Wake me up

**(Bid my blood to run)**

I can't wake up

**(Before I come undone)**

Save me

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

**Bring me to life**

Wake me up

**(Wake me up inside) **

I can't wake up

**(Wake me up inside)**

Save me

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Wake me up

**(Bid my blood to run)**

I can't wake up

**(Before I come undone)**

Save me

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

**Bring me to life**

The crowd gave the two a standing ovation before the rest of New Directions took their spots on stage.

Quinn:

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

Finn:

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

All:

_**Chorus:**_

_**When there's no one else, look inside yourself**_

_**Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within**_

_**Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way**_

_**You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**_

Santana:

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

Rachel:

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed**

**It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid**

**No one reaches out a hand for you to hold**

**When you're lost outside look inside to your soul**

All:

_**Chorus**_

_**When there's no one else, look inside yourself**_

_**Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within**_

_**Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way**_

_**You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**_

Mercedes:

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_**(be strong)**_

_You'll break it_

_**(hold on)**_

_You'll make it_

_**(be strong, hold on)**_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_No one can tell you what you can't do_

_No one can stop you, you know that_

_I'm talking to you_

_**Chorus**_

Quinn:

_Young girl don't cry _

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..._

New Directions bowed and left the stage to await the judge's decision since they were last to perform. Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Finn and Santana (their new little click) went to the canteen to eat some lunch. Once they were at the tables with their food, 2 girls from the private school Scott's Hill academy (**a/n I am just making up a name for the school it's not based on any school)** one of the competitions made their way to the table.

"Look what we have here, the public school skank. A girl in your condition should not be in high school you know" The brunette hair girl told Rachel

"I don't even know who would even bother to fuck you, I mean look at you" The blonde sneered

"Hold up, what the fuck did you say?" Santana screeched

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, and by the way, I'd rather fuck a pig before I put my cock anywhere near you two" Puck snapped "Your lucky I don't hit girls"

"Yeah, but I do" Santana said before punching the blonde in the nose

"Ow! My fucking nose, this nose cost more than your houses!" The blonde screamed

"Emily are you okay?" The other girl asked her friend

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, you best be moving on" Santana said in a growl. The two girls ran off.

"Are you ok Rach, don't listen to them baby your fucking beautiful" Puck told Rachel

Rachel just looked at her friends before standing from the table.

"The winner will be announced soon let's go" Rachel said completely ignoring Puck's question. Her friends just looked at each other before following Rachel to the stage. They won.

On the bus ride home Rachel was very quiet, she was thinking about what those girls had said, she hated that she was letting them get to her but she couldn't help it. Puck noticed how sad his girl looked so her went and sat near Finn and came up with a plan to make her feel a little better and to remind her just how sexy he thought she was. When the group arrived into the choir room as they did after every competition, Puck shot his hand up.

"Mr Shue can I sing a song please?"

"Um, sure Puck go ahead" Mr Shue said and then took a seat with the rest of the club and watched Finn and Puck stand up, Puck to get his guitar and Finn sat at the drums.

"This is for our girls. Rachel you are the most beautiful and sexiest girl I have ever laid eyes on, and you are giving me a daughter you have no idea how much I love you. Don't let those bitches bring you down, ever baby" Puck told Rachel

"Quinn, I love you with all my heart your stunning I hope you like this baby" Finn told Quinn who was sitting next to Rachel with a big smile on her face matching the one Rachel had. **(a/n puck is singing BOB, Finn Is sing Bruno Mars)**

beautiful girls all over the world

i could be chasing but my time would be wasted

they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

they might say hi and i might say hey

but you shouldn't worry about what they say

cause they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

**not not not nothin' on you babe**

**not not nothin' on you**

**i know you feel where i'm coming from**

**regardless of the things in my past that i've done**

**most of it really was for the heck of the fun**

**on the carousel so around i spun (spun)**

**with no directions just tryna get some (some)**

**tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)**

**this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)**

**and honestly i ended up with none**

**there's no much nonsense**

**it's on my conscience**

**i'm thinking baby i should get it out**

**and i don't wanna sound redundant**

**but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know**

**(that you wanna know)**

**but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)**

**cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)**

**and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)**

beautiful girls all over the world

i could be chasing but my time would be wasted

they got nothin' on you baby

nothing on you baby

they might say hi and i might say hey

but you shouldn't worry about what they say

cause they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

**not not not nothin' on you babe**

**not not nothin' on you**

**hands down there will never be another one**

**i been around and i never seen another one**

**look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on**

**and you wild when you ain't got nothing on**

**baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes**

**and you keep it real while them other stay plastic**

**you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic**

**stop.. now think about it**

**i've been to london, i've been to paris**

**even way out there in tokyo**

**back home down in georgia to new orleans**

**but you always steal the show (steal the show)**

**and just like that girl you like a nintendo 64 (64)**

**if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)**

beautiful girls all over the world

i could be chasing but my time would be wasted

they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

they might say hi and i might say hey

but you shouldn't worry about what they say

cause they got nothin' on you baby

**nothin' on you baby**

**not not not nothin' on you babe**

**not not nothin' on you**

**everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)**

**and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)**

**whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train**

**no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame**

beautiful girls all over the world

i could be chasing but my time would be wasted

they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

they might say hi and i might say hey

but you shouldn't worry about what they say

cause they got nothin' on you baby

nothin' on you baby

**not not not nothin' on you babe**

**not not nothin' on you**

When the boys were finished, Quinn and Rachel went to their boyfriends and kissed them.

"I love you babe" Puck whispered

"I love you too" Rachel smiled before kissing her boyfriend again.

**a/n new chapter will be up soon. Please review really would love some more reviews I don't wanna disappoint you guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n I own nothing please R&R thanks :D this chapter continues on from last chapter.**

Chapter 13

When Puck and Rachel got home, they were alone. Rachel walked into the bathroom before turning her head around and gave Puck a sultry look.

"Coming?" Rachel asked her boyfriend

Puck sprinted into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Rachel turned on the shower before stripping off her clothes and stood under the warm water with Puck seconds behind her. Puck kissed Rachel before lightly pushing her back until her back hit the shower wall, Rachel gasped at the cold of the tiles.

"Look what you do to me baby" Puck growled before placing her hand on his erection. "Only fucking you" he told her

"Only me" Rachel whispered before pumping his cock into her hand.

"Fuck" Puck groaned, he put his hands in between her legs and began to stroke her clit while she pumped his cock.

"So good" Rachel hummed in pleasure

Puck spun her around so he back was to his chest. Rachel gripped onto the handle in the shower as Puck ran his cock up and down her soaked slit before pushing into her from behind.

"Oh fuck, Noah, faster" Rachel begged as Puck began to increase his thrusts from long and slow to short and fast.

"You like having my cock in your pussy don't ya baby?" Puck said in her ear.

"Oh god, Noah yes. Yes. I love your cock and I love it when you fuck me" Rachel panted

Puck was not expecting that and nearly shot his load right then and there, but because he was a badass he didn't.

"Fuck" Puck said before putting his hand to her clit and began to rub it in quick circles.

"Hmmmm, oh god Noah!" Rachel cried as she came around Puck's cock sending Puck over the edge calling her name. Puck slipped out of Rachel and turned her around, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you" Puck told Rachel

"I love you too" Rachel said before she began to clean herself up, only for Puck to stop her

"Let me" Puck took her washcloth and put her body gel on it and began to wash her body. He washed her hair massaging it into her scalp.

"That's so good Noah" Rachel sighed in pleasure

Puck kissed her check and washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair.

Xxxxx

At around 3pm that afternoon, Rachel called Santana.

"Hello" Santana said

"Hey Santana, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked

"Oh hey bitch, um nothing why?"

"I was wondering if I could stay over your house tonight."

"What of course you can what has Puckerman done I swear to god if he had hurt you" Santana began

"What no, Noah and I are fine I just wanted some girl time, because in 4 months I don't think I will be able to have a lot of it" Rachel laughed

"Oh sure that's cool, come over as soon as you can later bitch"

"Noah" Rachel called from the kitchen after hanging up the phone "I'm spending the night at Santana's"

"That's cool I might head over to Finn's since mum doesn't have to work, have fun" Puck smiled at Rachel before kissing her on the lips.

Xxxxx

Puck dropped Rachel off at Santana's around 5. Rachel was little bit nervous, she hadn't met Santana's parents and she didn't know if Santana told them about the pregnancy. Rachel rang the Lopez's door bell.

"Oh hello dear you must be Rachel, I'm Santana's mother Mia, welcome to our home" Mia greeted Rachel with a warm smile.

"Hello Mia, thank you for having me over tonight" Rachel smiled but you could tell she was nervous. Rachel stood inside the house and gasped, Santana's house was huge!

"Don't be nervous, Santana has told me all about the baby, and judging from your belly you couldn't really hide it. Don't worry I'm not here to judge, in my opinion every child is a blessing" Mia said as she led Rachel to Santana's room.

"Santana, Rachel's here" Mia knocked on her daughter's door

"Thanks mama" Santana said as she opened the door and immediately pulled her inside

"Welcome to the most amazing place you will ever visited my room" Santana said while gesturing to her massive room. She has a queen sized bed, posters all over her walls but it still looked very classy and did I mention the walk in closet.

"Wow, your room is huge; I wish Noah and I had your room considering him, myself and the baby will all be sleeping in that shoe box of a room" Rachel sighed as she dreamed of a bigger room.

"Hold up, all 3 of you are staying in Puck's bedroom?" Santana asked Rachel as if she were crazy

"Well yeah, Noah's house only has 3 bedroom's, and the other two are taken, Noah is trying to set the garage up into a mini apartment but that takes money and time that we just do not have" Rachel replied. "Enough about babies though, I came to you because I want a girl's night in, hair, facials, makeovers, just us talking about teenage stuff please Santana I beg of you" Rachel dramatically went on her knees for added effect.

"If that's what the crazy pregnant lady wants, that's what the pregnant lady gets" Santana laughed before getting her pedicure set and telling Rachel that she was in for a treat.

Later that night, after Rachel and Santana had given each other pedicure's and gossiped a little they went downstairs for dinner. Santana led Rachel to the formal dining room where everyone ate all of their main meals.

"Papa this is Rachel, Rachel this is my papa Matthew" Santana introduced the two

"Hello Rachel, it's very nice to meet you dear" Matthew said and gestured for Rachel to take a seat.

"I hope you like beef stroganoff" Mia told Rachel as she brought the dish out

"Mmm, I love it" Rachel announced to Mia's delight.

"So Rachel Santana tells me you are in glee club with her" Matthew asked Rachel while everyone began to eat their dinner

"Yes sir I am" Rachel said

"She's the star" Santana said in a singing voice

"And call me Matthew Rachel please" Matthew laughed

"Ok sure, yes I am female lead and I eventually want to move to New York, to be on Broadway" Rachel said seriously

"That's great that you have such ambition. I'm sure you are going to make a wonderful mother" Mia said honestly

"Thank you, I sure hope so" Rachel said before eating the last bit of dinner off her plate "That was delicious, Mia you will have to give me the recipe" Rachel smiled

"Nah ah mama won't give away the recipe it's a family secret" Santana told Rachel

"San shh, of course I can give you it sweetie, I will write it down before you go" Mia told Rachel

"I think you are an official member of the Lopez family now" Santana smiled

"Welcome!" Matthew laughed

Rachel laughed at the way Santana and her dad interacted, she really missed her dad's, and Rachel made a promise to herself that she would talk to her dad's before she gave birth.

Santana and Rachel headed back into Santana's room after dinner and watched a few movies. During the hangover Rachel asked Santana a question.

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

Santana paused before answering "You're the only one who knows I'm gay Rach, I want to tell my parents and I know that they will be cool with it but it just makes it real you know?"

"That's how I felt when I found out I was pregnant, I knew Noah would be ok with it but telling him meant I had to make decisions and actually acknowledge the baby in my belly" Rachel sighed before rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"C-Can I feel your stomach?" Santana asked Rachel

"Sure, Noah and Quinn always rub it at talk to her so of course you can" Rachel smiled

Santana rested her hand on Rachel's stomach and ran her hand in a small circle.

"Hello there Sparkles, this is aunty Santana, the most awesome aunty you will ever have. You see aunty Quinn if all goody two shoes, but I will teach you how to skip class and get away with it"

"Santana!" Rachel laughed "If my daughter ever skips class I am blaming it on you"

"Rach I'm really sorry I was ever a bitch to you" Santana said sincerely after she turned the TV off and Rachel and her were laying down on Santana's bed.

"I know you're sorry, but don't worry about it, I consider you and Quinn my best friend's and who in their right mind would of thought that would happen" Rachel laughed quietly

"I know right? It's crazy… But I'm glad it happened"

"Same, goodnight Santana"

"Night Berry"

**A/N Santana and Rachel are friends I love it :) R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I do not own glee or it's character or only exception by paramore **

Chapter 14

"Noah, maybe we should talk about baby names?" Rachel suggested to Puck after school on Monday night. "Everyone keeps calling her Sparkles or Peanut I think we should maybe give her a name"

"If we give her a name, we might get sick of it by the time she's born, and what if she doesn't look like whatever we have named her?" Puck asked "Let's just wait"

"Whatever" Rachel snapped "Well if we aren't going to pick out a name, I want to talk to you about me maybe contacting my dad's"

"Do you really wanna talk to them after everything they have said?" Puck turned off the TV in their room to give her 100% of his attention.

"Yes. I want Sparkles to know her grandpa's as well as her nana. Her mummy wants her daddy's back, Noah" Rachel told Puck with tears in her eyes

"Shh, it's alright babe" Puck pulled Rachel closer to him and hugged her, he was getting so much better with chicks and tears "If you want we can see them after school tomorrow, but I wanna come just in case anything happens ok"

"Ok" Rachel whispered "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Puck repeated before closing his eyes with Rachel wrapped up in his embrace.

Xxxxx

"I can't do this Noah" Rachel said as Puck parked his truck into the Berry's driveway

"You don't have to babe" Puck told her

"But I want to, I need to at least try" Rachel said more too herself then to Puck

"I will be right beside you"

Rachel took in a deep breath before exiting the truck. Puck took her hand and they walked up to the front door together. Rachel knocked a few times

"Rachel?" Jonah said as he opened the door to see his daughter and his daughter's boyfriend on the other side "What are you doing here?" Jonah asked

"I wanted to talk to you and dad, I want my baby to know her grandparents" Rachel told her daddy

Jonah pulled Rachel into a hug before he and Rachel began to sob

"I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you. If someone asked me to get rid of you I would of punched them in the face and told them were to stick it, I just didn't want to upset your father, to be honest I thought he would be over it by now" Jonah told his daughter

"So he stills wants nothing to do with Rachel or the baby" Puck asked

"No I'm afraid not, he isn't here at the moment, he's at work so please come in" Jonah let the two in

"Daddy, how do you feel about the baby and me?" Rachel asked hesitantly

"I wish you would of waited to have a baby, maybe even sex, but what's done is done and you're going to be a mother soon and I want to be there for baby, after all she is having a baby" Jonah laughed to himself "I can't believe my baby girl is having a baby" Jonah hugged Rachel "I'm so sorry I didn't defend you, I wasn't being a parent, you haven't even had her yet and I know you will always be there for her, I'm sorry I should have been there for you" Jonah sighed

"Thank you for apologising daddy" Rachel said as she wiped her tears with her hand

Jonah looked at the young man standing next to his daughter "Thank you for looking after her, I knew if she was with you she would be safe" Jonah said to Puck

"I love her" Puck offered simply

"I know" Jonah said

"Look, I'm really happy that you and Rach have made up and you want to be part of our kid's life, but what about Leroy, won't this cause a massive fight if you talk to Rachel again?" Puck asked what Rachel was thinking.

"I don't really care what he has to say, if he asks me chose I will chose my child over a man any day" Jonah said firmly "I will tell him tonight and we can discuss it from there how does that sound sweetpea?"

"That sound good" Rachel smiled at her daddy using his nickname for her

"We best be going Maria is having a family dinner tonight" Rachel told her daddy

"Here" Puck handed Jonah a picture of the ultrasound, a picture of his granddaughter "If you want it"

"I love it, thank you" Jonah smiled at the picture before hugging his daughter and shaking Puck's hand goodbye

Once Rachel and Puck were on their way home Rachel smiled at Puck

"Thank you for being there for me today"

"No problems"

"Even if dad and daddy want a relationship with me, you know I am not moving out of home if Maria will let me stay, my home is with my boyfriend and our daughter"

Rachel saw Puck's shoulders visibly relax before he reached out and interlaced their hands

"Thank you" Was all he said as he pulled into their driveway

Xxxxx

The next afternoon in glee, Rachel and Quinn had song prepared for the group.

"Mr Shue" Rachel asked as the teacher walked into the room

"I have a song I wanted to sing. Well Quinn and I, a thank you for what the boys sang last week"

"Sure thing girls, the floor is yours" Mr Shue told them

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other before walking to the middle of the room.

"This is to Finn, I love you" Quinn smiled at her boyfriend

"This is to Noah and Sparkles/Peanut whatever we are calling her this week, but for different reasons" Rachel laughed and nodded to the band to begin playing

Rachel** Quinn **_Both_

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**

**and curse at the wind.**

**He broke his own heart and I watched**

**as he tried to reassemble it.**

And my momma swore

that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Maybe I know somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

**And I've always lived like this**

**keeping a comfortable distance.**

**And up until now I've sworn to myself**

**that I'm content with loneliness.**

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**

**but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**

**I know you're leaving in the morning**

**when you wake up.**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**

You are the only exception. [x4]

You are the only exception. [x4]

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. 

**A/N sorry for the short chapter new **chapter** up tomorrow or the day after R&R :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing**

Chapter 15

Rachel was 6 months pregnant and had just sent in her final application form to the colleges she had applied for. Rachel only applied for 3 colleges, Julliard, NYU and Ohio State. Puck hadn't applied to any collages for the moment; he assured Rachel he would get a job as a mechanic in New York and support the family while Rachel was in school. Once they were a bit more stable, Puck would go to college to get a degree in business.

Rachel was lying down on the couch watch TV, in an hour she would be going to Quinn's to stay the night but for now she was just relaxing, peanut took a lot out of her.

"Babe when are you going to Quinn's again" Puck asked as he moved Rachel's feet up so he could sit there before putting her feet on his lap.

"Not for an hour or so, I am all dressed and packed so for the moment I am just chilling as you say, my feet are killing me" Rachel complained

Puck grabbed one of her feet and began to massage it causing Rachel to moan in pleasure.

"Shit babe, you have no idea what that sound does to my dick" he smirked at Rachel before adjusting his pants and beginning to massage her other foot.

"Noah you're so crass, we can never had a nice moment without you talking about sex or bringing your penis into the conversation" Rachel laughed

"It's what I do" He laughed at Rachel before standing up and kneeling next to her face and kissed her soundly on the lips

"And you fucking love it" Puck said before standing up and going to the kitchen to get a drink. All Rachel could do was check out her boyfriend's ass as he strolled into the kitchen.

Rachel and Puck had just pulled into Quinn's driveway when Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel their daughter kicking.

"She's going to be a dancer" Rachel smiled

"Nah, she's gunna be a football player" Puck said before kissing her stomach

"Well whatever she decides to be she will be amazing at it"

"She will be a total badass just like her old man" Puck grinned before opening the truck door and hoped out and grabbed Rachel's bags (she was staying 1 night and she had 2 bags what the fuck) Puck thought. They didn't even have to knock before Quinn opened the door and told Rachel and Puck to come inside. Puck was only there for a few moments before excusing himself saying he had to check on work, Rachel looked at him suspiciously before Quinn distracted her with an onezie she had brought for peanut after that all you could hear was Rachel cooing and laughing with Quinn. He kissed Quinn on the cheek and kissed Rachel on the lips before heading back to his truck and texted Santana, this weekend was going to be a very busy weekend, but it would all be worth it.

By the time Puck arrived home all of the glee club was there minus Quinn and Rachel and Santana's parents, even Maria was home to help out.

"Ok so she's at Quinn and I won't be picking her up till 2pm tomorrow afternoon so we have the rest of today and till then to get the garage turned into a bedroom" Puck told everyone as he walked inside and opened the garage door to let everyone inside. Puck pulled Mia and Matthew aside to thank them personally

"Thank you so much for giving us the money to turn the garage into a room big enough for 3 people. You have no idea how much we appreciate it" Puck said genuinely

"The pleasure is all ours, Rachel is like a second daughter, consider this our wedding present and baby shower present all in one" Matthew smiled

"Because we know you two will being walking down the aisle eventually" Mia smiled

"Of course" Puck grinned

Xxxxx

It was 9pm and Rachel and Quinn were lying down on Quinn's bed dressed in their PJ's talking about random stuff before Quinn turned to Rachel with a serious look on her face.

"Finn and I are thinking about having sex but I'm not sure, I mean I love him but I'm so scared that I might fall pregnant again"

"Um okay, well you love him and are you on the pill?" Rachel asked her best friend

"Yes for 2 months now, he knows I'm on the pill and he will wear a condom but it can still happen. Did you and Puck use protection?"

Rachel laughed "No. We were both a little drunk and because I thought I wouldn't be having sex anytime soon I wasn't on the pill and Puck defiantly didn't use a condom"

"There's another thing" Quinn said

"What is it you can tell me anything" Rachel asked a bit concerned

"I got accepted into NYU and I know for a fact Finn isn't applying there he's only applying to Ohio State and Lima Community College"

"Wow"

"I got a full rid Rachel, the only thing I will have to pay for is a dorm but that's it. I can't turn it down, plus I will have you there so I won't be there alone, but I really want Finn to at least apply to a New York school you know?"

"Quinn that's amazing. I'm so proud of you! If it helps I can get Noah to talk to Finn about applying for some New York school and see if that helps. But no matter what Quinn, you can't turn this offer down, it's an amazing opportunity" Rachel smiled at Quinn

"I know" Quinn giggled "That's why I accepted straight away"

Rachel squealed before hugging her friend

"Now I really hope I get accepted too"

"You will, your Rachel Barbra Berry, they would be stupid not too"

"Yeah but I will be Rachel Barbra Berry with a baby" Rachel sighed

"You'll get in Rachel, Puck is going to work so you can focus on school, and you are destined to be a star the baby is just an added surprise"

"Your right, stop thinking negatively" Rachel paused "Oh my god, you should live with Noah and I, it will be cheaper for you and for us and I can live with my best friend" Rachel smiled

"If Puck doesn't have a problem with it start looking for a 3 bedroom apartment" Quinn laughed

Xxxxx

Puck had arrived at Quinn's at 10 past 2, everyone had left the Puckerman house because they didn't want to overwhelm Rachel with all of their presence but they all knew on Monday at school they would never stop listening to Rachel thanking them. Rachel climbed into the truck after hugging Quinn and Judy goodbye and kissed Puck on the cheek

"Miss me?" Rachel giggled

"Very much, did you have fun?"

"So much fun, peanut won't stop kicking I had so many lollies last night, I know I shouldn't but one night won't hurt right" Rachel laughed

"Should be good"

They remained reasonably quiet for the rest of the way home; Puck could tell Rachel was tired. They pulled into the driveway and went inside the house; Rachel was about to climb the stair to get to their old room before Puck stopped her.

"Rach there's something I wanna show you, close your eyes" Rachel looked at Puck apprehensively before sighing and closing her eyes, Puck took her hand and led her to the garage door that linked to the lounge room. Puck opened the door and told Rachel to open her eyes when she did she gasped.

Instead of the dirty room there was before there was freshly laid carpet, an area allocated for their bedroom, a little lounge room with a flashy TV and an area set up as a nursery for their baby girl.

"Noah?" Rachel asked before stepping onto the carpet and looked around the room.

"The glee club and Mia and Matthew all helped, Mia and Matthew paid for everything; they reckon it's our baby present and our wedding gift all in one" Puck laughed to Rachel

"They did?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes "Oh my, that's amazing"

Rachel went to the area she had been dying to touch the most, her daughter's nursery. There was a pink cot, a pink highchair, a changing table and heaps of stuffed toys in a treasure chest toy box. The walls were covered in gold stars and music notes.

"It's perfect" Rachel whispered as she ran her fingers along the crib

Puck stood behind Rachel and kissed her cheek,

"I love you" Puck told her

Rachel turned around to face Puck "I love you too"

Puck and Rachel made their way to their new bed and laid down.

"Noah make love to me" Rachel whispered

Puck just kissed her lips and began to slowly undress her kissing her body all over. It was different from their usual sex, it was slow and tender and Puck made Rachel come 3 times before letting himself go. He realised that he would spend the rest of his life never looking at sex the same way again, because if it wasn't with Rachel, it wasn't worth having.

**A/N I have no idea on the American schools school year so forgive me because it's probably very off I live in Australia so I don't know when they get their college acceptance letters or when they send them off so just disregard the timeline. The baby is due in February because she was conceived at the start of the U.S summer, also would anyone be interested if I wrote a sequel it would be set with everyone in their first year of college R&R :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing. There will be a squeal. This story will be around 20 to 25 chapter long give or take. R&R**

Chapter 16

Rachel and Puck were having dinner with her dad's tonight. It took until Rachel was 7 months pregnant before Leroy would talk to Rachel without making comments about how she is wasting her life. Puck had pulled Leroy aside a few weeks ago and told him to either shut up or fuck off (in those words) and since then Leroy has seemed to be trying. Rachel and Jonah are a lot closer than Rachel and Leroy, Rachel likes that her dad is trying; even though she knows she will never be that close to her father again. Puck helps his heavily pregnant girlfriend out of the car and leads her to the Berry's front door and rings the bell.

"Puck, Rachel; I'm so glad you here" Jonah said once they were inside. Jonah hugged his daughter and kissed her growing belly before shaking Puck's hand. Puck liked Jonah, yeah he fucked up but he had well and truly made up for it, Leroy, Puck didn't like.

"Nice to see you too Jonah" Puck chuckled

"Yeah daddy I have really missed you" Rachel smiled "Where's dad?" Rachel asked

"He's getting the Chinese food for dinner" Jonah informed the two

"Cool" Puck said before sitting on the couch and started to watch the football game Jonah was watching before they showed up. Jonah said beside Puck and they began to discuss the game and when their team did something wrong they both yelled at the TV, their hands gesturing wilding about their heads. Rachel loved that Noah and her daddy got along so well. Rachel heard her dad's car pull up and braced herself; she never knew what kind of mood her dad was in and what he would say about her and her baby. Leroy walked into the house and smiled at Rachel before taking the food into the kitchen to prepare it for everyone to eat. A few moments later, he called everyone into the dining room to eat.

"This looks delicious" Rachel said eyeing her plate before taking a huge mouth full

Jonah and Puck laughed and Leroy just smiled a little. Everyone was quiet for a while, about half way into dinner Leroy spoke up

"So Rachel, have you heard back from any universities yet?"

Rachel swallowed the food in her mouth before answering

"Actually yes; I've been accepted into Ohio State and NYU, I didn't make it into Julliard but that's ok. I accepted the place in NYU obviously it's a full music scholarship" Rachel smiled at her dad's

"That's amazing darling" Jonah said with a proud smile on his face

"You would have gotten into Julliard if you weren't pregnant" Leroy muttered

Everyone stopped and looked at Leroy, Puck was about to put him in his place but Rachel beat him to it

"Argh! I am so _sick_ and _tired _of you always being so disappointed in me. Yes- I'm pregnant but I got a full rid into NYU and that is nothing to be ashamed of at all! Noah and I are moving to New York and we will raise our family there. Daddy, you are always welcome anytime, no matter where I live to see me and my family, but Leroy"

Leroy gasped at the use of his daughter using his given name

"Are never going to see my child while you keep acting this way. I will not have you put something stupid in her head and tell she was a mistake or that she is holding her mother back, because she hasn't and she won't! Daddy this has been lovely but I'm afraid Noah and I have to leave" Rachel stood up with angry tears in her eyes and left the house. Puck death stared Leroy before following Rachel.

"You stupid, stupid man!" Jonah screeched "Until you sort whatever problems you have with our child, I can't live in the same house with you, she's our daughter Leroy we are meant to always stand by her" Jonah packed a bag before grabbing his car keys and wallet "I'm staying at a hotel tonight" and with that he was gone. Leroy just looked around the empty table- the empty house- before crying all of his frustrations away.

Xxxxx

The next morning, was a school day. Rachel was up at 7 and ready by 7:45, since she had become pregnant she loved to sleep in so she never got up at 6am anymore pleasing Puck immensely. Puck pulled into the school parking lot and helped Rachel down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Puck asked referring to the previous night

"I'm fine Noah" Rachel kissed his cheek before walking/waddling to the front entrance of the school. School was pretty good for Rachel at the moment, she had amazing friends, a loving and sexy boyfriend and because she was Puck's girl she never got slushied anymore. She still had to put up with some name calling by the cherrios but because she had Quinn and Santana as best friends, they made sure the girls got what was coming to them (They might not be cherrios anymore but the cherrios were still terrified of them; especially Santana.) By lunch Rachel was starving, Puck had packed her an awesome lunch, chicken salad, heaps of cookies and few chocolate bars, Rachel couldn't get enough of chocolate. She joined Quinn, Santana, Puck and Finn who were already sitting at their usual table when Quinn told everyone she had some important news.

"So you all know how I applied for NYU" (Everyone nodded including Rachel who knew what Quinn was about to announce) "Well I got a full scholarship in teaching" Quinn smiled

"Congrats Q" Puck said happily

"No fucking way! I got a half scholarship to NYU for business, we can be roomies" Santana shouted

"I got my letter a few days ago" Rachel paused and Quinn and Santana urged her to continue "A full music scholarship to NYU" Rachel giggled

The 3 girls looked at each other before they all screamed this continued until Finn cleared his throat.

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't wanna get your hopes up Quinn but now I think is the right time. I got accepted into NYU I didn't get a scholarship like you guys did, but with the college fund my mum has for me and if I get a job in New York, I will be able to go" Finn smiled

"So, you're going to NYU as well?" Quinn beamed

"We are all going to New York baby" Finn smiled. Quinn jumped on Finn's lap before covering his face in millions of kisses.

"Stop, you are grossing out my baby" Rachel said playfully

"Bullshit, with all the mackin her mummy and daddy do you think the poor girl would be used to it" Santana laughed

Rachel smiled before Puck kissed her lips.

"I so need a girlfriend" Santana muttered out loud. Quinn, Finn and Puck all stopped what they were doing and started at the Latina.

"Since were all moving to New York and going to college may as well tell ya all… I'm gay" Santana smiled at Rachel "Only Rachel knows and now you guys I'm gunna tell my parents soon, just don't go telling everyone around school I am so over the bitches here"

"San I'm so proud of you" Rachel grabbed Santana's hand on the table and squeezed gently.

"That is so hot" Finn said before Quinn glared at him "What it is" Finn said defensively before Quinn rolled her eyes playfully

"I'm happy for you San" Quinn smiled and went over and hugged her friend

"I would be happy to be your wingman San" Puck smirked at his friend

"Ha Ha Puckerman but your assistance will not be needed" Santana laughed

Everyone was quiet for a while

"Can you believe this year in 2 month Noah and I will be parents and in another 3 months after that we will all be living in New York about to begin college" Rachel said to no one in particular.

"And don't forget about Finn, Quinn and I being the awesome aunties and uncle" Santana reminded Rachel

"Of course how could we forget" Puck said sarcastically

"You will remember when you want to go out with Rachel by yourself and need a baby sitter" Quinn smirked at Puck

"Oh yeah of course! You guys will be amazing aunties and uncle" Puck corrected with a smile

"That's better" Finn laughed

Xxxxx

After school that day Puck went over to Finn's for some guy time and Santana, Quinn and Rachel went to the mall to go shopping.

"Ok because you're amazing parents brought us all the essentials for the baby we can go clothes shopping and toy shopping"

"This kid is gunna be so spoilt" Quinn laughed picturing her niece "And so adorable"

"Of course she will get it from her mamma" Santana smiled at Rachel

Just as Santana said that peanut began to kick, she grabbed the girl's hands and put it on her belly

"She agrees" Rachel laughed and when she had stopped moving Santana and Quinn dropped their hands.

"Now let's shop" Quinn said

Xxxxx

When Santana dropped Rachel home after their shopping spree she carried all of the bags into her and Noah's room, Puck was watching TV in their mini lounge room.

"Have fun babe?" Puck asked still watching the TV screen

"Heaps, we brought so many clothes and newborn toys, plus I brought a baby's first album were we put her first tooth and all that in and document her 1st year. And I brought this cute photo frame, I was thinking we could put her first picture in it" Rachel smiled as she showed Puck the frame

"Sure babe" Puck turned off the TV and smiled at the happiness on Rachel's face

"I love you Noah, I am so excited about this baby" Rachel beamed at Puck

Puck kissed her soundly on the lips "I love you to Rach"

Rachel moved to their bed and began to take all of her clothes off "Show me how much you love me Noah" Rachel said as she laid out naked on their bed.

"My pleasure" Puck growled and kissed his girlfriend's mouth and then neck before taking one of her breasts in his mouth, he then moved lower and began to kiss her stomach and kissed her hip bones stopping shy of where she wanted him.

"Noah" Rachel begged. Just as she said his name, Puck licked at long strip up her pussy and groaned

"Fuck I love how you taste"

Puck began to lick her pussy, fucking her with his tongue and using his fingers to stimulate her clit, in no time Rachel was screaming his name as she came and Puck lapped up all her juices. While Rachel was coming down off her high, Puck moved her onto her side and laid down behind her, this was the easiest position to have sex in with Rachel being so far along, with Rachel's back against his chest, he slide into her tight pussy from behind.

"Fuck I love you" He groaned as he pounded into her from behind, Rachel lifted her leg up and leaned it against his thigh sending him in deeper.

"Faster Noah, oh fuck faster" Rachel begged. Puck put his hand on her belly and began fast, long strokes into his girlfriend. Rachel was so wet that he slide in and out with such ease, he began to rub her clit and lifted her leg a little bit higher so with each stroke he was hitting her sweet spot deep inside her. Rachel began to come around Puck's cock, repeating his name over and over again. Puck kept thrusting in and out of her. He pulled out of her heat and laid on his back.

"Babe rid me fuck I need to see you on my cock" Puck said while palming his rock hard cock that was covered in her wetness. Rachel climbed on top of Puck and slowly slide down his cock letting out a grunt. Rachel pumped up and down as fast as her pregnant state would allow her. It only took a few more minutes before she was coming again but this time Puck followed. Rachel hoped off Puck after her orgasm had stopped and laid on her back next to him.

"That was amazing" Rachel sighed trying to catch her breath

"Hmm" Puck hummed, this time Rachel had fucked him speechless.

**A/N Keep reviewing thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me an idea on how many people wanted a sequel thank you for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Regional chapter… I do not own anything I don't own glee or its character's or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Today was Rachel's last day at school until after she had the baby. She was 7 ½ months pregnant and was going to be home schooled at the Puckerman's until the baby was born. The only thing she would maintain from McKinley was Glee Club- after all she was their star. Her last day went quickly- too quickly- she'd miss seeing Quinn, Santana and Finn every day and she would definitely miss going to school with Noah, even though she would see him when he arrived home. Glee practise was every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and regionals were in 2 weeks. She was extremely nervous for regionals, the last time a pregnant girl performed there (Quinn) she had gone into labour- Quinn just laughed at Rachel when she told Quinn her fears.

"My water broke early because I saw my mum I promise" Quinn said before they walking into the choir room, Rachel sighed and sat between Quinn and Santana and watched everyone else walk in the door. Once everyone was there Mr Shue called the club to attention

"Regional's is in 2 weeks, we need to finalise a set list and get practising any ideas?"

"I like California King Bed by Rihanna; maybe we could turn it into a duet?" Quinn suggested

"I believe the boys should get a song this year. They all have such amazing talent" Rachel added

"That sounds really good, we could have Sam and Mercedes sing the duet, the boys could sing What do you want from me; since a number of you have suggested it to me and Rachel I was hoping you could bring us home by singing If I were a boy?"

"I don't know Mr Shue, I will be 8 months pregnant by then, why don't you give the solo to Santana" Rachel suggested as she rubbed her belly

"No way, you would rock that song so you are singing lead. Never thought I would have to convince Rachel Berry to take a solo" Santana giggled

"Yeah Rachel, if you sing that song we will win for sure" Artie smiled

"Please babe" Puck smirked

"Fine, but if I give birth afterwards you all owe me babysitting" Rachel sighed

"Deal" Mr Shue said "So is everyone happy with the set list?"

Everyone agreed and clapped and immediately began to practise.

Xxxxx

The next week passed quickly. Rachel kept busy with school and glee club and put on a smile for everyone. But inside Rachel was terrified, in 5 weeks, if peanut was born on her due date she would be a mother, which meant she would have to give birth and Rachel wasn't keen on the idea. Maria came home just as Rachel had unstacked the dishwasher. Puck and Sarah where at Finn's house since it was Sunday and there was nothing to do around the house, Rachel smiled at Maria before sighing and turned to face Maria.

"I'm really scared" Rachel whispered to the woman who was like her mother "What if I am a bad mother, what if I can't push her out, labour- don't even get me started on labour- everyone says it really hurts and I hate pain. Why are woman the ones who have the babies" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Darling come her sweetheart" Maria led Rachel to the couch and sat down beside her, she interlaced her hands to Rachel's "It's normal to be scared, I was scared before I had Noah; I was still scared before I had Sarah, its normal. Yes labour hurts, but once you hold your baby it will all be worth it sweetie I promise the good things in life never come easy. And men couldn't handle pregnancy and giving birth, that's why the most important job in the world is given to women" Maria smiled at Rachel and wiped the girl's tears away.

"I really just want to skip the labour and have her in my arms. Everything is happening so fast, on Saturday its regionals and then in about a month she will be here… I will be mother" Rachel said

"You have so many people who want to help you, Me, Noah, Jonah, Quinn, Santana and Finn if he can manage. When you move to New York you will have 2 best friends there to help you and of course Noah, he loves you so much you know; he will never let you down"

"I know" Rachel smiled at Maria "I love him too"

Xxxxx

This was it regionals, Rachel was ready to perform and was really excited. She and Noah had been to her last doctor appointment a few days ago and Dr Johnson assured them that the baby still had another few weeks to go. Rachel sat with New Directions watching the other schools perform; they were again to perform last. 10 minutes before they were set to perform New Directions made their way to the green room. The girls were wearing purple baby doll dresses with her hair straighten and a black headband in their hair, the boys wore dress pants and a button up top and purple ties, matching the girls dresses. Mr Shue gave them one last pep talk before Sam and Mercedes made their way onto the stage.

_Sam_ Mercedes

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So, how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Eye to eye

Cheek to cheek

Side by side

You were sleeping next to me

Arm in arm

Dusk to dawn

With the curtains drawn

And a little last night on these sheets

So, how come when I reach out my fingers

It seems like more than distance between us

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

Just when I felt like giving up on us

You turned around and gave me one last touch

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

So confused wanna ask you if you love me

But I don't wanna seem so weak

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

My California King

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

My California king 

The crowd stood on their feet and clapped merrily to the two, before Mercedes left the stage and the rest of the boys joined Sam.

**Puck **_Sam _Finn_** Artie**_

**Hey, slow it down whataya want From me **

**Whataya want from me **

**Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me **

**Whataya want from me **

**There might have been a time **

**And I would give myself away **

**Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn **

**But now, here we are so whataya want from me **

**Whataya want from me **

_**Just don't give up I'm workin it out **_

_**Please don't give in, I won't let you down **_

_**It messed me up, need a second to breathe **_

_**Just keep coming around **_

_**Hey, whataya want from me **_

_**Whataya want from me **_

_**Whataya want from me **_

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see) 

That baby you're beautiful 

And it's nothing wrong with you 

(Nothing wrong with you) 

It's me, I'm a freak (yeah) 

But thanks for lovin' me 

Cause you're doing it perfectly 

(It perfectly) 

**There might have been a time **

**When I would let you step away **

**I wouldn't even try **

**[ What Do You Want From Me lyrics from**

**But I think you could save my life **

_**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out **_

_**Please don't give in, I won't let you down **_

_**It messed me up, need a second to breathe **_

_**Just keep comin around **_

_**Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me) **_

_**Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me) **_

_Just don't give up on me _

_(Uuuuuuh) I won't let you down _

_No, I won't let you down _

_(So I) just don't give up _

_I'm workin it out _

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down _

_It messed me up (It messed me up) _

_Need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, whataya want from me _

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out 

_**Please don't give in, I won't let you down **_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe _

**Just keep coming around **

_**Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **_

Whataya want from me (whataya want from me) 

**Whataya want from me **

They got a standing ovation, the lights dimmed and the rest of the New Direction stood in a line in towards the back to the stage to sing back up for Rachel; Rachel took her spot front and centre of the stage and the spotlight shinned onto her and she began to sing

If I were a boy even just for a day

I'd roll out of bed in the morning

And throw on what I wanted

And go drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls

I'd kick it with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it

'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her

'Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

'Cause he's taking you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy

I would turn off my phone

Tell everyone it's broken

So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I go

'Cause I know that she'd be faithful

Waiting for me to come home, to come home

[. From: . .]

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her

'Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

'Cause he's taking you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back

Say it's just a mistake

Think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

And you don't understand, oh

How it feels to love a girl

Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

'Cause you're taking her for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy

After Rachel sang the last note, everyone began to clap and stood onto their feet. Puck came up from behind Rachel and kissed her on her cheek.

"You did it babe"

"We all did it Noah" Rachel smiled as the curtains closed

An hour later New Directions where standing on stage surrounded by the other 2 schools.

"In 3rd place- Park Wood High School" The judges said, the school clapped at received their trophy and exited the stage. The two remaining schools moved next to each other.

"And the winner, William McKinley High School"

New Directions cheered and collected there trophy and smiled to the crowd before leaving the stage. Once back in the green room, everyone was laughing and jumping around before Rachel screamed

"Two weeks my ass!"

Rachel Berry's water had broken.

**A/N I had to have her water break on regionals because of how worked up she got and I love the irony of it. Next up the baby is born… and I have a name :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing and the reason why I didn't bring Shelby into it last chapter was because Shelby means Beth and I didn't want Peanut's birth over shadowed thanks to the person who asked that question :)**

Chapter 18

"I told you this would happen" Rachel screamed at Noah as another contraction came while she was walking around the hospital trying to speed up the labour a bit.

"Technically it isn't regionals you have been in labour for 10 hours now" Puck muttered… Big mistake

"You think I don't FUCKING know how long I've been in labour for. You are so fucking stupid sometimes Noah" Rachel screeched

Rachel turned and slowly made her way back to her room

"The doctor says you gotta keep walking around Rach"

"Fuck the doctor, it hurts too much… I want an epidural" Rachel said through tears

"I will call for him ok babe"

"NOW!" Rachel demanded

Puck ran out of the room faster than lightning, Quinn and Santana passed him in the hallway with an amused smile of their faces.

"How are you Rach" Quinn asked as she sat next to her friend

"In… so much pain" Rachel cried out in pain as another contraction came

"I am never having sex again" Rachel sighed just as Puck came into the room

"Hey now don't say things you don't mean" Puck said with a worried look on his face

"Who says I don't mean it, have you ever been in labour?" Rachel stared at Puck daring him to agrue with her

"I'll shut up now" Was all he said

"You do that"

Santana got a cool cloth and wiped the sweat away from Rachel's forehead and cheeks.

"How far dilated are you?" Quinn asked

"6cm, they checked her about 20 minutes ago" Puck told the girls

"Another 4 to go… yah" Rachel said sarcastically.

Half an hour later the nurse came to check Rachel again to see if she was too far along for the epidural.

"Rachel, sweetie you are 8cm; it's too late for a epidural all I can offer you is so gas to suck on" The nurse informed Rachel

"You have got to be kidding me" Rachel cried and squeezed Puck's hand as another contraction came and went

Puck hated seeing Rachel in so much pain, when the nurse left he began to massage her back as best he could trying to relieve some tension, he knew it wouldn't leave until the baby was out but he was sick of doing nothing he wanted to help her.

"I love you so much Rach, you are so brave baby" Puck told Rachel

"It really hurts Noah, I'm so scared" Rachel said through gritted teeth

Puck wiped away her tears and put a cool cloth of her forehead to get rid of the sweat.

"Only 2 more cm and then you can start pushing and then we will have our baby girl Rach" Puck tried to keep her reminded of why she was in so much pain how it would all be worth it

"Yeah, our baby, I'm so glad we came up with a name before regionals" Rachel laughed slightly

"Same and it's a perfect and total badass name" Puck laughed with Rachel

An hour later Rachel was 10cm dilated and was ready to push, in the room was Noah, Santana and Quinn all couching her along and supporting Rachel as much as they could.

"I can't do this it's so hard" Rachel cried

"Yes you can baby" Puck said

"For you baby girl Rach" Quinn told her

"You're a fucking Berry you can do anything" Santana reassured her

The room was filled with Rachel's cries and groans before the nurse told her the baby was crowning, after another 5 minutes of pushing they heard the most beautiful sound in the world, their baby girl's crying; Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were parents. Peanut was born on the 2nd of January at 2am in the morning weighing 6 pounds 5onces.

"Here's your little girl mummy" one nurse said to Rachel as she placed her baby into her arms

"She's perfect" Rachel whispered to Noah before kissing her daughter on her head. She had Rachel's eyes and skin tone, Noah's mouth and nose and the darkest set of hair… she was perfect.

"Thank you Rachel, I love you so much, thank you for giving me this gift" Puck told Rachel as tears streamed down his face

"She's amazing" Quinn said and kissed Rachel on the head

"Gorgeous" Santana muttered as she stared in awe of the beautiful baby her friend had just given birth to

After the nurses had check her over to make sure she was healthy, they left the new parents and the other 2 girls in the room to be alone with this beautiful baby.

"Can I hold her" Puck asked Rachel while staring at his daughter

"Of course you can" Rachel smiled and handed Noah his child

"Hey baby girl, you look just like your mum, perfect, I love you" Puck cooed to his daughter

"Have you thought of any names?" Santana asked

"Yeah, a few days before regionals" Rachel looked at Puck and he nodded before handing their daughter back to Rachel

"Meet Rena Quinn Ruth Puckerman" Rachel smiled

"Rena means a joyous song and Ruth means beautiful and Quinn well you have been there for me from the get go and have helped me so much and I am forever grateful I wanted my daughter to know how lucky she is to have someone like you in her life and how much you helped her mum when she was lost" Rachel started to cry as she gave her reasoning behind the name

"Rachel, thank you" Quinn smiled and hugged her best friend "Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Rachel passed Quinn Rena and Quinn stared at the child in her arms

"Hello Rena, you have no idea how much I love you" Quinn smiled at the little girl "Just remember I will always be there for you like I was for you mummy always"

Quinn passed Rena to Santana so she could hold the little girl

"You are definitely your mother's daughter, showing up the day after regionals" Santana laughed softly "Aunty San loves you very much baby girl" Santana kissed her nieces head and passed her back to Rachel.

Rachel just stared at her daughter in her arms, she was beautiful, amazing and she was all hers she loved Rena more than anything in the world.

"Noah you should get your mum, Sarah, Finn and my daddy from the waiting room" Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. Puck nodded and kissed Rachel on the lips before saying he loved her and went to get the rest of the family.

When Puck walked back into the room he was followed by 4 other very excited people. Maria went straight to Rachel's side and kissed her cheek

"How are you Rachel?"

"Tired, but so happy" Rachel said while looking at her daughter

"My grandbaby" Maria said as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead "What did you name her"

"Rena Quinn Ruth Puckerman" Puck said with a proud smile as Finn fist bumped him

"What a strong Jewish name" Maria and Jonah said at the same time causing everyone to laugh

"That's what we thought too" Rachel smiled

"Sweetheart" Jonah said as he kissed his daughter's cheek "I can't believe my baby girl just had a baby" He said with tears in his eyes

"Rena that's a really pretty name" Sarah gushed as she looked at her niece in Rachel's arms "She's really pretty like you Rachel" Sarah smiled

"And from her aunt Sarah" Rachel said with a grin

"Congrats Rach" Finn said and kissed his friends cheek "Rena's beautiful"

"May I hold her please sweetie" Maria asked

"Of course" Rachel gave Maria Rena and Maria sat on the seat so Sarah could touch her niece and kiss her forehead, after Maria held her Jonah held his granddaughter the smile on his face never disappearing, Finn was offered to hold her but he wanted to wait until she wasn't as new; everyone laughed at that.

"Noah she is amazing" Maria told her son

"Thanks ma, she beautiful I'm so thankful for her and Rach" Puck said

"Did you cry" Sarah asked

"Yep" Rachel giggled

"Ok can we have some privacy we are going to teach the mamma here how to breast feed, so can only the father stay please" A nurse walked in

"Of course we will head home it is nearly 3am and we will all be back first thing in the morning" Maria told her son and Rachel, after everyone said their goodbyes and left the nurse began to teach Rachel how to breastfeed. Once the nurse left Rachel gave Rena to Noah and told her she was going to sleep; Puck kissed his girlfriend goodnight after telling her he loved her and sat on the chair next to Rachel's hospital bed with his daughter.

"Rena, I can't believe you're here" Puck smiled to his daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms. He put her in the little crib the hospital provided and went to the couch in the room and fell asleep.

Xxxxx

After 2 days in the hospital and heaps of visitors, Rachel and Rena were allowed to go home. Puck drove the slowest he had ever driven in his whole life; he had precious cargo on board after all. When they arrived home it was lunch time and Maria and Jonah had prepared lunch for them and Sarah had made a banner saying 'IT'S A GIRL'. Puck took Rena out of the car and helped Rachel to the door and told Rachel to go to sleep. Rachel was so tired and the least he could do was let her catch up on sleep. Rena was asleep so he put her in her crib knowing that when she woke up, Rachel would have to feed her. Puck joined Jonah, his mum and Sarah in the dining room and ate his lunch.

"She's beautiful Puck" Jonah said and hugged Puck

"I know just like her mum" Puck replied

"Yep just like her mum" Jonah laughed

An hour later Rena woke up and that meant Rachel woke up as well she feed Rena in their room before coming out to the lounge room to watch some TV with her daughter in her arms. Puck made Rachel some lunch and took Rena from her so she could eat.

"Noah can I hold her?" Sarah asked her big brother

"Ok but only if you sit down on the couch and have a cushion there to support her head" Puck warned

"Ok" Sarah sat on the couch and waited for Rena to be placed in her arms. Rachel moved to sit next to Sarah so she could help her if she needed the help.

"Hello Rena, I'm Sarah you aunty, well one of 3 actually but I'm your daddy's sister. You are so cute, I can't wait till you get older and we can play dolls together and I can dress you up" Sarah cooed to her niece.

"She will love that" Rachel smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up to put away her dirty dishes. When Rachel came back out she sat down next to Sarah and just watched her daughter in awe.

"Sarah we have to go food shopping, we are all out" Maria said as she walked into the room

"Fine" Sarah whinged before handing Rena back to Rachel "I'll so you soon baby girl" Sarah told Rena

"Goodbye Noah, Rachel and Rena" Maria said and gave them all a kiss on their cheeks

"Bye mum" Noah said

"Bye Maria, bye nana" Rachel said

"Nana, I love being called that" Maria smiled before leaving the house

When they were all alone Rena had fallen back asleep in her mother's arms and Rachel put her into their room and placed her in the middle of Rachel and Noah's bed. Puck and Rachel laid down beside their daughter.

"She's amazing" Rachel whispered

"She really is" Noah agreed

"I'm so happy right now, she is everything I ever imagined and so much more" Rachel smiled as her eyes spilled over with tears

"I love you Rachel so much" Puck said looking away from his daughter to look at this amazing girl lying next to him.

"I love you to Noah" Rachel smiled

"Mine" Puck whispered

"Yours" Rachel said back and kissed Noah on the lips

"Forever" they said at the same time

**A/N They had the baby yah! Only 2 more chapters left of Our Mistakes before I start the sequel which I have decided to call New Beginnings. I have so much planned for the sequel and I hope you liked this chapter. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I own nothing I do not own glee or the character or any of the songs used in this chapter**

Chapter 19

Rena was 1 month old when it was time for her parents to compete in Nationals. This year they were in LA and Rachel and Puck were anxious this would be the first time they had left the little girl. They would only be gone 2 days, but when you had a newborn 2 days was more like 2 years. She would be staying with Maria so they knew she was safe but they were both worried to leave her.

"Now I have put enough breast milk in the fridge for 3 days just in case you need more, she loves her baths so let her spend a little bit longer in there after you have washed her and make sure she has her stuffed teddy with her before she goes to bed or else she won't sleep" Rachel said nervously to Maria, Maria just chuckled

"Sweetie I know I can manage for a few days with her, I am her nana after all she will be fine I promise"

"I know and don't think I don't trust you with her but I am just anxious I haven't left her since she was born, what if she thinks I have abandoned her?" Rachel asked

"She knows her mother hasn't abandoned her, just go to LA and have fun and win" Maria laughed

"Rach you ready" Puck asked as he hopped off the bus that was waiting for Rachel

"Yes I'm coming" Rachel kissed Rena one more time before turning and followed Puck to the bus that would take them to LA. "I love you princess" Rachel shouted before the bus doors closed and Puck took her hand and led her to the backseat.

"She will be fine babe I promise" Puck told Rachel

"I know I just really miss her already and we haven't even left Lima" Rachel whinged

"You're an amazing mother you know that right?" Puck asked

"And you are an amazing dad and boyfriend who helps keeps me sane when I feel like I am about to explode with worry" Rachel laughed

"It's my job" Puck laughed "Speaking of jobs, Burt called one of his friends in New York, told them what an awesome mechanic I was and guess who has a full time job when we leave to New York in 2 months" Puck grinned at Rachel

"Oh my, you're not kidding right? Now we can start looking for an apartment now that we know how much you will be earning… how much will you be earning?" Rachel whispered

"Around $1100 a week, apparently their main business is fixing taxis, and there are a lot in the city, plus they are going to train me so I can learn how to fix buses and maybe even trains" Puck smiled

"That's a lot of money, we can actually afford an apartment in a safe neighbourhood" Rachel beamed

Xxxxx

When the bus got to the airport everyone was ready to board the plane. The flight was short, well it felt short and in no time New Directions plus Mr Shue and Miss Pilsbary had arrived at the hotel.

"Ok, there will be two to a room, same sex only. Finn and Puck, Artie and Kurt, Blaine and Sam, Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Mercedes, Brittany and Tina and Mike you will be in with me" Mr Shue told the group

"Why can't Rachel and I share? We have a kid together" Puck whinged

"That's the reason why you two are not sharing a room this trip" Mr Shue chuckled at Puck before heading to his room

"I will see you in the morning, I love you Noah" Rachel said

"Love you too babe" Puck kissed Rachel before they parted ways to go to their room.

Once Rachel and Quinn had unpacked they both were tired so they decided to go to sleep, Rachel called Maria first

"Hello Rachel" Maria answered the phone

"Hey Maria, how is Rena? Is she being good?"

"She is just perfect, she is in bed now and she should wake up any minuet to get a feeding before I put her back to sleep"

"Give her a kiss from Noah and I and tell her how much we love her and we miss her"

"Will do, go to sleep now Rachel, you have big day. Love you, goodnight"

"Love you too Night"

Rachel hung up and turned to Quinn who had an amused look on her face

"You worry too much" Quinn laughed

"Shut up" Rachel giggled before falling onto her bed exhausted

Xxxxx

Their performance was at 10am and it was 9am already. New Directions were running around backstage like headless chicken's trying to get everything ready, Rachel and Puck had called Maria to check on Rena that morning and she was doing well. By the time New Directions was ready to perform they were all extremely nervous. The lights went up on the stage and Rachel began to sing

**What have I done? I wish I could run. **

**Away from this ship going under**

**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

**On my shoulders**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right**

**To get it ri-igh-ight**

**Can I start again with my faith shaken?**

**'Cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser**

**I'll get through this**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right**

**So I throw up my fist**

**Throw a punch in the air**

**And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair**

**Yeah, I'll send down a wish**

**Yeah, I'll send up a prayer**

**And finally, someone will see**

**How much I care**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take?**

**To get it right**

**To get it ri-igh-ight.**

The whole room irrupted in applause before they began their second number

_Kurt _**Rachel **Quinn _**Everyone**_

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

**My mama told me when I was young**

**We are all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

**In the glass of her boudoir**

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**

**She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe**

**So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far**

**Listen to me when I say**

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way_

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be**_

**Give yourself prudence and love your friends**

**Subway kid, rejoice of truth**

**In the religion of the insecure**

**I must be myself, respect my youth**

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

_**I'm beautiful in my way,**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**Baby, I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

_**Don't be drag, just be a queen**_

_**Whether you're broke or evergreen**_

_**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**_

_**You're Lebanese, you're orient**_

_**Whether life's disabilities**_

_**Left you outcast, bullied or teased**_

_**Rejoice and love yourself today**_

_**'Cause baby, you were born this way**_

_**No matter gay, straight or bi**_

_**Lesbian, transgendered life**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born to survive**_

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way, yeah**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**_

They took their bows and headed off the stage. 2 hours later on the way back to their hotel room there were celebrating their win at nationals.

"What an amazing way to wrap up this amazing year" Rachel smiled at Noah

"Damn straight, I just wish we could celebrate Puckleberry style" Puck smirked and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. Rachel just laughed

Xxxxx

Rachel had never missed anyone as much as she missed Rena, when Puck and she pulled into their driveway once they had arrived back from LA; Rachel opened the door and ran out to go see her baby. Maria was sitting on the couch with Rena in her arms, as soon as Rena sensed Rachel she looked up and a small smile was on her face

"Hello baby girl mummy missed you so much yes she did, yes she did" Rachel cooed at her daughter and picked her up before kissing her all over.

"Daddy missed you too little girl" Puck said and dropped a kiss on his daughter's head before carrying their stuff back into their room.

"Did you guys win?" Maria asked

"Yes, we won. Senior year who would of thought that I would fall in love, get pregnant, have this amazing child and be this year's National champions" Rachel laughed

"But I wouldn't change it would you?" Rachel asked Noah as he made his way back into the room

"Not a chance in hell" Puck said before taking her daughter into his arms "Not a chance"

**A/N so guys this is the end of Our Mistakes; tomorrow I will upload the first chapter of New Beginnings. The first chapter of New Beginnings will sort out stuff like graduation etc. I just wanted to start the beginning of their lives with a new story. **


End file.
